Rosy Affection
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: ...She flicked the lights on.There was Krad alright, staring at her furiously but the thing on top of his head made him look so...funny.Aya fell to the ground clutching her stomach,laughing...
1. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel. Only thing I own, though, is the characters Misu, Aya, and etc…

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a fanfic so be nice. Oh yeah, read at least two chapters. It's not what it looks like k?

**Chapter 1 "Who Am I?"**

_Who am I?_

_My life is full of twists and turns_

_No one to guide the way_

_I lose my way_

_Blindness overtakes me_

_Again I question_

_Who am I?_

Aya shut the door loudly, not bothering to be quiet and courteous. She sprang onto her bed, face down on a pillow, and screamed. Her mother could really piss her off sometimes. She angrily punched the pillow. Why couldn't her mother just understand how she felt! Of course she couldn't do the damn dishes because her finger was hurting too much, but why would she care?  
In the Sumazaki household, they always had small arguments such as these. The arguments were usually stupid and uncalled for. Her mom always had to make a big fuss about something unimportant. Their talking always led from a simple conversation into an unnecessary argument.

"Aya, open the door this instant!" A muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Aya groaned. She headed for the door and opened it slowly. Her mom was there glaring at her.

"What do you want mom?" she asked sweetly as she could. Fortunately, her mom did not notice the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her mother angrily jerked a finger at her, her other hand on her hip.

"Don't slam that door, you'll break it," she asserted.

Aya looked away and rolled her eyes. _Same thing day after day._ Aya had this big urge to slam the door in her stupid stepmother's face. She tried to resist the urge and ended up twitching.

"It won't happen again," she declared.

Her mother glared at her some more then walked away. Aya closed the door softly this time, and stared at her parakeet, Misu, with annoyance.  
"Don't look at me like that," she said heatedly, "I couldn't do the dishes because I burned the hell out of my finger. This is just stupid. I hate it when Mom always gets mad at every little thing. You can't understand a word I am saying, right Misu?"

Misu ignored her and started playing with the swing. Aya sighed. _Today is going to be a long day.  
_

**Azumano Middle School**

Aya pulled her backpack higher. Instead of wearing those Japanese bags (pardon, I forgot what they are called), she wore a backpack. She didn't want to haul those annoying bags around school.  
Anyways, it was the first day of school at Azumano Middle School. She had just moved recently from Osaka. (boring, boring)

Aya walked through the hall as people whispered behind her back. She glanced at them sideways. _What annoying people. They're so rude._  
Let me tell you something about Aya. She has dark indigo hair and blue eyes. She gets very annoyed at girls. They drive her mad. (Interesting ain't it?)  
Aya suddenly collided into someone and landed on her butt. She closed her eyes, wincing.

"Eff…watch it twerp," a voice said irritably.

"Takeshi, don't be so mean," another voice spoke and asked Aya,"Are you okay?" Aya opened her eyes slowly. Blue eyes met red. No seriously. Red.

"What the…," she mumbled. The red-haired, red-eyed boy held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Niwa Daisuke."

Aya grasped his hand and he pulled her up.

"Sorry 'bout that." Daisuke laughed nervously.

Aya shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's…"

She felt a jolt of pain in her chest suddenly and became dizzy. She also lost her balance and teetered sideways. Aya tried to regain her balance but it was pretty difficult trying to regain your balance while you have a huge, throbbing headache. Unfortunately, the stairs was where she was falling and she collided down the first step, then the next, then the next. Aya's dizziness subsided but all she felt was pain from the stairs. Sadly, no one caught her in time during her trip down the stairs. She ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with her eyes tightly closed. Once she finally stopped falling, she groggily opened her eyes. Azure eyes peered at her from under sky-blue bangs.

"You alright?" the boy asked quickly.

Aya felt so nauseated. Her stomach churned and leaning over, away from the guy, she threw up. Her head throbbed terribly. _I feel like crap_ she thought before she blacked out…

**Hospital**

"Aargh!"

Aya stood up quickly as she felt something cold on her forehead.

"Stay still," a voice commanded, not something she was used to.

"I take orders from no one," she retorted angrily.

The voice came from the blue-haired boy that she had encountered before she blacked out. He only shrugged. Aya narrowed her eyes at him. There was a creak of the door opening and the sound of steps on the cold floor. Aya's head whipped around quickly and saw Daisuke at the door.

"Hiwatari-kun, is she alright?" Aya heard Daisuke's voice coming from the door. He opened the door and gazed at the two people in the room.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay…er…I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked timidly.

"Sumazaki Aya. To tell you truthfully, I feel terrible. What happened to me? Besides, what day is today? How long have I been like this?"

"It's been, what, five hours since you fainted. Are you able to eat?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

Aya thought for a moment, then nodded her head. He walked hurriedly out the door closing it behind him.

Silence followed. Aya watched as "Hiwatari-kun" lifted his face slowly. Their eyes met.

"So, um, what is your name again?" Aya swallowed. His eyes were so expressionless and so cold, reminding her of that guy named Aoshi in "Rurouni Kenshin". (By the way, love that show).

"Hiwatari Satoshi."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Age?"

"Thirteen, almost fourteen."

"…"

"You?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Do you feel lonely sometimes?" Satoshi asked casually, leaning his chair back.

"Wh-what?" That one caught her off guard. _Why is he asking such a question?_

"Do you feel like you're alone? Like no one is there with you?"

"Well, most of the time. Sometimes, I just wonder who I am and why I am even born." Aya admitted.

"Do you really feel that way? I feel that way too."

More silence. The silence was getting on Aya's nerves. Aya leaned forward when she felt her heart pounding dangerously fast. It came to the point where she was nearly falling off her bed, clutching her chest.

"I think you should go to the hospital or at least home." Satoshi said standing up quickly.

"My mom will just say it happened to her all the time and it's nothing to worry about."

Aya gritted her teeth. Pain was erupting in her chest. Her heart and lungs felt as if they were being squeezed by and invisible hand.

Satoshi stood up from his chair and said, "Hold on, I'll get…,"

Aya, not knowing what she was doing, pulled Satoshi's collar and he fell, with his hands on each side of her head. The pain alleviated abruptly and she gave a small sigh. Aya opened her eyes and for the third time she stared into Satoshi's beautiful azure eyes. _Beautiful! What the hell was she thinking?_

He was too close. Way too close. Their noses were mere centimeters away. She flushed. Satohi's eyes were filled with astonishment.

They heard the door open again. Aya and Satoshi froze turning their heads to see Daisuke with his arms full of food.

"Here I brought us all something to…am I interrupting something?" Daisuke asked looking confused.

Satoshi pushed himself up hastily.

"No, we just had a small accident. Nothing to worry about"

Satoshi pushed his way past Daisuke, exiting the room.

"Wait! What am I going to do with all this food?"


	2. Everything is Not What It Seems

**Disclaimer: **Is DNAngel mine? Nope not that I heard of.

**Chapter 2** **Everything is Not What It Seems**

_Everything is not what it seems_

_The world is full of surprises, adventure,…_

_And danger_

_Choose your paths wisely_

_For you will have no knowledge of what is beyond…_

Aya gaped as Daisuke gobbled up his food. Since Satoshi had left them without eating, Daisuke, starving as he was, had eaten up everything. Aya had barely touched her food. She was too dumbfounded to register the fact that her stomach needed food.

Daisuke stopped, noticing the look Aya's face. He looked down and he was embarrassed at his appearance. Sauce hung on his face and hair. His shirt was covered with specks of rice. Aya laughed and handed him a napkin. His face grew as red as his hair.

Hehe. Nice job Daisuke Daisuke's alter ego sniggered.

_Oh be quiet!_ Daisuke thought back reddening a bit more.

Here's a little info on dark. He has violet hair and eyes. He is the kind of guy that any girl would swoon over and that any guy would envy. Currently, he's in the same body as Daisuke. Two souls in one body. (Don't wanna explain so much. Hand crampin'. Read DNAngel. It won't hurt ya.)

Aya finally started eating her food. She observed Daisuke as he slowly started eating his own food. Aya grew very tired of the silence. It was getting on her nerves. Abruptly, Daisuke knocked his plate, again.

"Nice shirt," Aya said grinning.

Daisuke had somehow spilled sauce on himself again.

"Why do I have to be so messy!" he said in dismay.

Aya was laughing so hard, she tipped her own plate over and it fell on her lap. (By the way, they're eating spaghetti)

They both looked at each other, at the fallen plate, then back again. They heard the door creak open and when they turned their heads; they saw Satoshi looking at them amusedly.

Aya and Daisuke smiled at each other crazily then cracked up laughing. Aya fell off the bed and they laughed harder if that was even possible.

Satoshi watched the pair of them laughing and quirked his eyebrow then laughed along with them…

After that fiasco, Aya cleaned up the mess as quickly as she could lest the nurse would get angry. Daisuke and Satoshi helped as best they could.

Daisuke was surprised when Satoshi laughed. In his knowledge, he never heard Satoshi laugh before. Now come on, how many people do you know who never laughs? Not many I believe.

"So Daisuke, don't you need to go somewhere?" Aya asked him.

"Oh shoot! Grandpa's going to get mad if I'm late! Do you mind if…I mean," he was stopped short by Satoshi.

"Not at all. Go on ahead. We'll do the rest of the work." Satoshi's glasses flashed briefly.

Daisuke looked unconvinced. Aya stormed over to Daisuke, pushed him out the door and yelled, "Have a great day!"

Daisuke laughed then ran down the hall, smashing into the trash can along the way. Aya snorted very uncharacteristically. Satoshi stared at her absentmindedly. They continued to clean and managed to finish before the nurse came in.

"Feel better?" the nurse asked.

Aya blinked and answered, "Err…yes?" She covered her foot timidly over something. Satoshi blinked. The nurse only nodded her head. She told the two of them that they could go. Aya grabbed Satoshi's hand and fled the room. Soon they heard a yell that answered the question in Satoshi's eyes.

"WHO SPILLED ALL THIS!" …

Aya gasped as she reached the park. She had been running for a long time and she was exhausted. Satoshi and Daisuke were long gone and it was midnight.

She ran near the museum and rested against the wall, pausing for breath. She leaned her head against the wall. Then, out of the blue, she heard sirens wail and a bright light blinded her. She yelped and tripped over a tree root, hurting her ankle.

"Stop right there!" a deep voice hollered.

Panicking, she ran to the right, a branch scratching her with its long nails. She skidded across the street, running as fast as she could. Her lungs were on fire. _I can't go any further,_ she thought frantically. She pushed aside branches and when she looked forward again, she saw that she was running toward the edge of the riverbank, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and fell down. She was about to splash into the water when strong arms caught her.

"It's way too cold for a swim."

Aya opened her eyes. _Why am I always trippin'? _She thought angrily. She felt a slight breeze as they took off into the air. _Wait! Air!_

Aya looked at her rescuer and saw a young boy in his teens staring at her with his amethyst colored eyes. He had black wings on his back. _Wings?_ Aya thought confusedly. _No, that can't be right._

"Are you an angel from hell?" she asked, with a little question mark over her head.

He winked at her. "Maybe, maybe not." (Dark: .-)

"What's your name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dark."

"Weird name." She wrinkled her nose.

"You don't like my name? How 'bout my looks, huh?"

Aya looked at him. _He really does have handsome features but…_

"Can you put me down now?" Aya's hair was tickling her face too much and it was also cold. She shivered.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to-"

"You want me to dump you on the nearest street, girl?"

"Don't call me that."

"Girl."

"Stop."

"Little girl."

"I mean it."

"Hehe. Getting annoyed are we? You aren't ladylike at all," Dark pouted, "you didn't even tell me your name."

"Sumazaki Aya. Happy now?"

He snorted and said, "And you say I have a weird name."

"What!" She punched him angrily.

He laughed, "You punch like a boy. Nope. I was right. Not ladylike at all.

She growled in her throat.

"So why are you running around this late?" he looked at the sky.

"Fresh air. My mom made me mad. Again."

"Family. They can be weird sometimes."

Aya felt so warm in his strong arms, although he was a stranger, and felt quite comfortable. She gazed up at the boy's face. He had an unusual eye color. Amethyst colored. _Beautiful, _Aya thought. Then she thought, _what got me interested in eyes? _She flushed embarrassedly.

"Thinking dirty thoughts are we?" he snickered.

Aya said hotly, "What are you talking about! Who are you anyways!"

"I'm a phantom thief. That's what I am. Don't you see the news? I look so sexy on TV." (.-) He laughed.

"Man, you are getting heavy, especially when I'm carrying this."

Aya realized that Dark was carrying a golden plate. _No wonder why I felt something cold on my back, _she thought.

**Sumazaki Residence**

Dark touched down softly at Aya's window.

"Here we go. That will be 500 yen," Dark said holding out his hand.

Aya glared at him, her expression saying, _If you don't leave right now, I'll murder you._

Dark chuckled

"Guess I'll be leaving then," Dark turned and flew into the sky yet again. The stars were fading. Aya quickly slid open the window and crept into her room. She pulled into the blankets pretending to be asleep, but, she did go to sleep. ZZZZ…

"Wake up!"

Aya groaned and said, "Five more minutes." Suddenly, she felt something cold slide down her spine. She shot up out of her bed.

"That was cold, mom!"

"No time to talk, get ready!"…

Somehow, Aya had managed to make it through the day. She kept falling asleep in class and she kept waking up when Daisuke prodded her awake.

"What happened? You're falling asleep in class a lot. What happened last night?" Daisuke asked dragging her to her next class.

"Well, I got angry at my mom, met a guy named Dark, only had ten minutes of sleep, and I'm here in this…tortur…ZZZ," Aya had fallen asleep again.

"Wait, you met Dark?" Daisuke prodded her.

"How! Tell me!"

Aya: ZZZ

"Dark?" a cool voice said.

Daisuke turned. Satoshi was leaning against the door.

Daisuke gulped.

"Nothing Satoshi. Aya's pooped out."

"I can see that."

Satoshi stared at the two of them and shrugged. He turned around with his hands in his pockets.

Daisuke thought, _Whew close one._

"Yo Daisuke! Whatcha doing!" Takeshi ran, nearly running over Daisuke and the sleeping Aya.

"Takeshi! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Takeshi ignored him and rambled on, "Apparently, Risa is going to…"

Daisuke was lost in his own thoughts. _Does Satoshi know? Did he figure out Dark's identity? MY identity? _

Daisuke felt a blow to his head.

"Ow! That hurt Takeshi!"

"You weren't even listening were you!"

Aya on the other hand, slept on and on through that ruckus. (Amazing, I know)

**WhiteWolf92: **You know why I like to write fanfics? You can do whatever you want with the characters. You can kill one save one…whatever.

**Daisuke: **Nu-uh

**WhiteWolf92:** Uh-huh

**Daisuke: **Nu-uh

**WhiteWolf92: **Uh-huh

**Daisuke: **(pouts) No fair!

**WhiteWolf92: **I'll write something bad about you then or maybe, I'll do it anyways. (Laughs like a maniac)

**Everyone: **o.o

**Dark: **Hehe. You in big trouble little man. .-

**Satoshi/Krad:** … Are we allowed to go?

**WhiteWolf92: **Just after I'm done laughing. Mwahahahahahahaha. Ok I'm done. You can leave now


	3. Mirror

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel is cool. No offense to anybody but Kenshin's cooler! DNAngel pics are better though… but Kenshin's still cool!

**Chapter 3 Mirror**

_Are mirrors plain objects_

_That reflects the world outside?_

_Or are they portals,_

_Doors leading to different dimensions?_

"Trishi, come look at this!" Ibishi Koro hollered.

Trishi, a girl with long black hair and glasses, stumbled toward the girl who was staring at a white, dragon-framed mirror in the center of the museum with sea-green eyes.

"It's just a mirror. There's nothing special about it." Trishi told Koro.

"Look again! I saw something in the mirror just a second ago!"

Trishi stared at the mirror, at her reflection, and glimpsed something in the background. It wasn't a reflection of something. It was entirely abnormal. Trishi tensed a little. It felt weird to be in front of the mirror. Although the mirror looked plain, it felt unusual.

"Wow that is weird." Trishi murmured.

Koro reached out and touched the mirror's slick surface. Without warning, she was sucked in the mirror whole. Trishi frantically grabbed Koro's ankles yelling, "Somebody help!" She was sucked in, too. Inside the mirror, the two girls began to spin very fast. It was very uncomfortable.

"Aargh! I knew I shouldn't have ate before we left," Trishi said.

They finally landed, on their butts.

Koro started swearing loudly, "Ow! My ass hurts!"

"Um, what are you doing here?" a male's voice asked from behind.

"They came out of nowhere…" another boy's voice murmured.

"Are they witches?" One asked.

"Who are they?" Another asked.

Koro and Trishi turned around slowly, and then gasped. They had landed in the boys' bathroom.

Koro and Trishi fled out the bathroom hysterically and collided into someone outside the door.

"Fuck. What the hell? Why do these things have to happen to us?" Koro complained.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Koro and Trishi looked up. A weird looking girl with indigo hair looked at them apologetically.

"Uh yeah. First of all, where are we?" Trishi asked.

"Azumano Middle School." The girl answered.

"What the hell. We were just in a freakin' museum. How did we get all the way here of all places?" Koro cursed for the third time. (oo, she's gotta watch her language.)

"You were in a museum?" the girl asked.

"Dude, we just get sucked into this mirror in a boring museum. What the hell was that about? Geesh." Koro rubbed her head.

"Oh great. Now what do we do? We can't just close our eyes and go, 'Ok mirror, we can go back now.'" Trishi said sarcastically, "then the mirror will just grant our wish and dump us back where we belong. Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Koro pinched Trishi, hard.

"Ow! That hurt! Man Koro, you can be so evil sometimes."

"I know." Koro laughed crazily.

"You know you are scaring me." Trishi said.

"I know. That's the point," Koro said grinning.

"Ok. So, need anything else? Information on school, classroom number,… what else?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, we do. In fact, we want to go home. Right Trishi? Trishi?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's have some fun first, Koro."

"I have one question. Where are we going to stay?"

"Oh yeah…. Another question, how do we go back!" Trishi countered.

"Damn. Now how do we go back?"

**BRIIIING!**

"Shoot, I have to go!" the girl spun on her heel and was about to run when Trishi yelled, "Dude, what's your name!"

"Sumazaki Aya! See ya!"

Aya disappeared around the corner. Trishi sighed.

"Now what do we do?"

"Stop asking me that! I don't know!" Koro exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Then who were you talking to, yourself?"

Trishi and Koro somehow found their way out of the school and sat down on the porch, pondering their situation…

**Classroom of Mr. Levacci**

Aya ran into her classroom quickly.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she panted.

Aya sat down next to Daisuke quickly. She prayed that the teacher would accept her tardy for this day. Thankfully, the teacher did not mark her tardy.

"Now what happened?" Daisuke asked.

Aya shook her head and mouthed, _Later_.

"Turn to page 361 in your books," the teacher said slowly.

You know those kinds of teachers that have monotone voices? Mr. Levacci was one of them except he was more humorous. He also made up huge lies for the lessons and told great stories.

"There was a handsome high school boy who was a star in football. One day, he had his eye knocked out so he replaced it with a wooden eye. Because he thought he was ugly, he refused to talk and play football. He quit football and did not talk as much as before. One day, he went to the dance and sat at the corner sulking because he thought he was so ugly that no one would dance with him.

"It happened that there was a girl who was a hunchback at the other corner of the room. A teacher, noticing the two people, tried to make the boy dance with the girl. The boy refused several times, thinking that no one would dance with him because he was ugly. But finally, the teacher made him go ask the girl.

"The boy hung his head and asked the girl 'Would you like to dance with me?' The girl's head shot up and she was surprised because she thought no one would dance with her because she was so ugly."

"She was so surprised that she choked 'Would I? Would I?' The boy shriveled and replied, 'Hunchback, hunchback.'"

"What? I don't get it," one girl said.

"You don't!" a few people shouted. Those that didn't get the joke kept silent.

"No."

"Would I? Wood-eye? Get it?"

"No."

"How can you just stick in a wooden eye? Doesn't it get infected?" a boy asked.

"Ewww. You didn't have to ask that," a girl said disgustedly, making a face.

"Now children, we have to get on with the lesson," Mr. Levacci said smiling.

"Aww. Tell us another story," some people whined.

"Next week, I'll tell you a bunch of stories but we don't have time right now," Mr. Levacci said, "now quiet."

"Aww c'mon!"

Mr. Levacci slapped his ruler on the table loudly. The people who were dozing snapped their heads up.

"**QUIET!**"


	4. Food

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel is cool. No offense to anybody but Kenshin's cooler! DNAngel pics are better though… but Kenshin's still cool!

**Chapter 4 Food**

_Food fills the stomach_

_Thoughts fill the mind…_

_What fills the heart?_

"Damn! What do we do!" Koro asked for the umpteenth time.

"Let's see: One, we stay here and starve to death. Two, we go and ask someone for help. Three… we'll just bang our heads against the walls, trying to think of something." Trishi cleaned her glasses with her shirt.

"No, let's steal something. How about Aya's lunch?"

"You are so mean Koro. Let's **ask **her for her lunch."

"Damn you! Why do you always have to be right! Who freakin' cares about asking Aya for her lunch!"

"What? Am I right in anything?"

Trishi and Koro heard the bell ring and the sound of conversations permeating the air.

"Man I'm starving!"

"What are we going to eat?"

"Buffalo wings! Mmm!"

"Got an extra quarter?"

"Can I copy your homework, pleeeease, Daisuke?"

"Takeshi, do your own homework."

"Oh pleeease? With cherry on top?" Takeshi pleaded.

"Oh alright. Here."

"Daisuke!" a girl's voice rang more louder than other people.

"Oh god, who are these people?" Koro asked.

A group of people passed Koro and Trishi.

"See Aya yet?" Trishi asked, searching for a glimpse of purple.

"Nope." Koro answered.

"Oh my gosh!" the boy named Daisuke yelped, "It's Risa!"

Trishi nudged Koro with her elbow and pointed.

"He obviously likes that girl. He's blushing," she snickered.

Koro narrowed her eyes at the group of people.

"Hey! You two!" a voice said from behind.

"Hey! It's that Aya girl again!" Trishi said, turning.

Aya stopped in front of them, huffing and puffing.

"It's lunchtime. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Aya dragged the two of them inside the cafeteria.

"Hey Daisuke! Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"What? You mean Aya? No! She's my friend," Daisuke said blushing.

_Girlfriend? _Risa wondered. Aya brought her lunch to the table, dragging two girls. Takeshi raised his eyebrow, staring at the girl with long auburn hair and sea-green eyes.

"Takeshi, you're drooling." Takeshi turned red as a tomato. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

_Beautiful_, Takeshi thought as he stared dreamily at the girl.

_Freak. _Koro thought, glaring at the boy.

Aya pushed the two girls down.

"Sit!"

"Ow! My ass is hurting again." (Hmmm. Wonder who that is.)

"Would…would you want to it on my… my sweater?" Takeshi said, tripping over his own words.

Koro rolled her eyes. _Freak. _

"No."

Takeshi took her hand and said happily, "It's a pleasure to meet your aquintance."

Koro removed her hand, disgusted, and threw a french fry at his dreamy face.

_Try that bastard!_ Koro thought angrily.

"Ow! Riku! That hurts!"

"I didn't throw that at you!"

"Then who did! A ghost!"

"No stupid! That girl did!"

"Don't blame someone else for your wrongs!"

Takeshi grabbed a fistful of fries and threw it at Riku. Riku dodged and it hit a buff looking guy behind her. Takeshi paled. The guy did **not** look very happy. He threw a half-eaten chicken leg at Takeshi. **He **dodged and it hit another guy. He threw food at another person and that person threw it at another. Soon, there was food flying everywhere. Daisuke, on the other hand, cowered under a table. Risa covered her hair frantically.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as an egg smashed into her hair.

Aya yelled, "Watch out!" to Koro. Too late.

Koro got hit by a piece of bread. She stopped for a minute, her eyes covered by her bangs. Then, she raised her head slowly and yelled, "I'm gonna kill you all! Bastards!"

She ran around, throwing food everywhere.

_Uh-oh_, Aya thought.

The buff guys squealed like girls and ran for their life as Koro raged after them, yelling, "Bastards!"

Everyone's mouth dropped in astonishment as Koro continued to throw food at the buff guys.

Aya, Trishi, Daisuke, Takeshi, Riku, Risa, Tirara, Katsu-technically everyone-gaped as they saw all the buff guys cowering at Koro's feet.

"Clean up the mess!" Koro instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" They dispersed and began to clean.

Trishi patted Koro's shoulder. Koro turned and pointed at the floor.

"You, too!"

"What!" Trishi looked disbelieving.

"You clean!"

"No way!"

Koro started laughing like a maniac. Trishi slapped her.

"Snap out of it!"

"Damn Trish, that hurt!"

"Yay! She's back!" Trishi said, bouncing for joy.

"Ow! Next, it's gonna be you!"

After a while, the cafeteria became clean. (Poor buffy guys. NOT!) Amazingly, the people working in the cafeteria did not suspect a thing. Errr… maybe a little.

The principal and some staff members came out and said suspiciously, "This cafeteria's changed. I don't know how thought."

Everyone gave him a fake smile.

"Hmmm." The principal left. The strict cafeteria lady scanned the place, mumbling to herself. Suddenly, her face grew beet red.

"WHO MOVED MY BUCKET!"

Everyone turned tail and ran. Takeshi was so busy staring at Koro he did not notice the cafeteria lady barging in on him.

"Wait, where are you," Takeshi asked when Koro ran.

"YOU! YOU MOVED MY BUCKET!"

Takeshi was twice as tall as the cafeteria lady but he cowered under her piercing gaze.

"Uh-oh," Takeshi said in a small voice.


	5. Character Info 1

**Character Info:**

**Authors Note: **Before I actually give you the characters information, there is a warning I would like to give. The story might look humorous in the first few chapters, but be warned. The mood of the story is likely to change at any moment, chapter, etc.

Oh yeah. You know the characters that you don't know? There is going to be more. More crazy people are coming. This is all for now. Later, there will be more.

**Sumazaki Aya**

Age: 13

Blood Type: AB+

Color of hair: Indigo

Color of eyes: Amber/blue

Height: 5"2

Fav. Color(s): Blue/black

Fav. Food: Sushi!

Description: **CAUTION:** Mood is likely to change at any moment.

**Mashyoto Trishi**

Age: 13

Blood Type: AB+

Color of hair: Navy blue

Color of eyes: Hazel

Height: 5"

Fav. Color: Sky blue

Fav. Food: CANDY!

Description: Very bad temper tantrums, be very careful

**Ibishi Koro**

Age: 13

Blood Type: O+

Color of hair: Auburn

Color of eyes: Sea-green

Height: 5"1

Description: Is evil

Fav. Colors: Red/black

Fav. Food: Cheese!


	6. Shadows

**Disclaimer: **How many times must I say I do not own DNAngel? Once? Twice? Maybe a thousand? I do not in any way own DNAngel.

**Chapter 5 Shadows**

_Shadows follow you around_

_Wherever you go_

_But what if they depart _

_And leave you alone?_

_Would you cry?_

_Would you laugh?_

_What would you do?_

"Mom, I'm home." Aya kicked her sneakers off and dumped them in the shoe shelf.

"Mom?"

Aya ran up the spiraling stairway. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and entered her parent's bedroom.

"Aya?" a melodious voice asked from the closet. (It's a walk-in closet) Aya peered around the corner and saw her mom and dad sitting on the floor. (weird right?)

(Sorry for the interruption but here is a description of the house. It has five bedrooms; each with bathroom and shower, one **huge **kitchen, spiraling stairs, living room, dining room, family room (takes a breath), master bedroom with two walk-in closets, exercise room, humongous bathroom, tub, library (takes another breath), balcony, swimming pool, chandeliers, and etc. Continue reading)

"Why are you guys here?" Aya asked, sitting down with them.

"We're talking about a woman who asks us, no **demands** us, for child support money." Aya's mom said.

"My biological mother?"

It was not a question. It was merely a statement. Not a question.

"Who else do you think?"

Aya sighed. "What now?"

"She has been calling us every,"

The phone rang. Aya's mom shook her head as Aya was about to get it. Aya sat back down.

"Where do you go at night? I see you leave your room often," her mom said.

The phone kept on ringing and ringing. Annoyed, Aya pulled out the phone cords of all the phones. She placed them on a table in the kitchen.

"I like to have a lot of fresh air," Aya said, going to her room. It was partially true.

"Oh, well you shouldn't leave your room at night," Aya's dad said.

Aya started. She forgot that her dad was there. He hadn't said anything since she was there. Aya shrugged in answer then went to her room. She closed the door and turned to the doorway to her balcony. She opened the door. A small breeze lifted her hair. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune.

She bounded over the bars of the balcony and went along the roof. Her feet slipped. She had the breath knocked out of her as she slid down the roof. She fell to the ground on her side.

_DAMMIT, that hurt! Why is my life like this! _She asked herself angrily. _Kami-sama, I wish I was never born. Or even better, I wish my dad never met my mom. At least I have a somewhat cool step-mom. _Aya was just trying to be optimistic. She sat up, lifted her head, and stared up at the sky at the stars.

**Flashback**

_Why is my life like this? God, what have I done wrong? Everything was cool and my biological mother had to come and ruin everything. _

She remembered the previous summer; she was at her mother's house. She was playing with her little sister Maya and their pets. Her mom suddenly came into the room and started packing her stuff.

"_Mom, why are you packing my stuff? Am I going somewhere?" _Aya asked perplexedly

"_You're going back to your house." _Her biological mother said her mouth a thin line.

"_Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, it's just that your clothes are like trash. You are going back."_

"_Mom, you wouldn't send me back for something that is so insignificant. What is it really?" _Aya asked even though she knew full well of what was happening.

"_I can't tell you. I'll tell you when you're older."_

Her mother took her out and she dropped her stuff into the trunk of Kasha's mustang. Aya looked in incredulity_. What the heck was going on?_

When Kasha, her oldest sister, drove from the driveway, Aya looked out the window and saw her little sister waving. Aya watched her mom. _She was just standing there for Pete's sake! _From then on, Aya vowed to never see her mom again.

**End of Flashback**

Aya stood up and dragged herself across the street.

_My step-mom is innocent. Why drag her in this mess? My mom builds lies, one on top of the other. She tails my dad, trying to drive him crazy. It's like the devil's controlling her. Especially, we have financial problems right now. _

**Flashback**

"_Just say that your our cousin."_

"_Why do I have to say that?" _Aya said indignantly_, "He has the right to know who I am."_

"_That's not the point. He is not supposed to know who you are." _Her mom said calmly

"_Oh so I go strutting around the house saying that I'm your cousin! This is just unjust! Why can't he know who I am!"_

"_I will tell you in the future."_

**End of Flashback **

_So, _Aya thought bitterly, _I was only known as "someone" or their cousin. I hid from him a lot but he had the right to know. Step-mom was the first one to ever uncover the truth._

**Flashback**

"_Your mom called dad last night, screaming her head off. I can't hide this from you anymore, Aya. You are old enough to hear what we say._

_Your mom calls every night. She gets information from Kasha. I know this may be hard to believe but your mother is trying to drive your dad crazy. She drags him to court, trying to make him pay large sums of money. She pokes her nose around and tries to get every little thing that is bad. _

_Your mom says she loves you but this is no way to say she loves you. Who pays for your stuff? Who pays for your clothing and school? If she drags daddy down, we all go down. We tried to get some sense into her head but it didn't work really well."_

"_Really, Mom? Does she actually do that?"_

"_I know that this is hard to believe but it is true."_

"_I know mom, I believe you."_

**End of Flashback**

Aya had enough experience to learn the full truth. This wasn't some dream she could wake from. This was real. Now, she couldn't buy everything she wanted even though her mom wanted so much to give her.

She sat underneath a pine tree. (she's at her favorite park just to tell you) she stared at the stars again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a tearing pain in her chest.

_God! Make it stop!_

**Flashback**

"_When your parents got divorced, they decided to split up the children. Your mom took Murisaki and Maya. She took them because they were quiet. Your dad took you and Kasha._

_You were very crazy. You know why? It's because your mom never actually gave you that much attention. That made you even crazier and she became more distant."_

"_Wow, I never knew that."_

**End of Flashback**

Aya seized her shirt. She pulled at the grass, her fingernails made a visible tear across her shirt.

_Maybe if I sleep, the pain will leave me. _

Aya's body relaxed on the grass. Her eyes were half closed.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, an angel will take me away to heaven._

Her body was covered in mud. Aya gave a small sigh and closed her eyes, her mind drifting…

Satoshi glowered with hatred at his other self in the mirror, his hair dripping water. Golden eyes stared back at him serenely.

Krad was an impressive blond with remarkably **long** hair. He had a feminine appearance, like that of an angel, and cat-like eyes.

"Can't sleep," Satoshi mumbled, drying his face and hair with a towel.

_What's wrong Satoshi-sama? Something on your mind? Is it that girl? _Krad smirked.

Satoshi looked fiercely at him. _Are you talking about Aya? No, I'm not thinking about her._

_Remember that our minds are connected. I see and hear every thought. _Krad twirled a strand of blonde hair around his finger.

Satoshi kept silent.

"Never mind you."

Krad only sneered. Satoshi turned away from him and went to his bed, flopping down on the mattress. Suddenly, Satoshi felt a horrible feeling. Krad was trying to take over his body again.

_Let me out. _Krad said calmly.

Satoshi breathed heavily. He gasped grabbing his chest. _Why now?_

_I want to stretch my wings. There stiff._

_Oh really! Is that your only reason!_

White wings erupted from his back. His sky blue hair turned blond and his eyes turned golden.

_I haven't been out for a long time Satoshi-sama._

Satoshi snorted. _I wish you could get out of my life. You do know that whenever we transform, it hurts unbearably?_

Krad chose to ignore him. Satoshi became frustrated and sat moodily in the corner of his mind. When Krad continued to ignore him, Satoshi said crossly, _Fine! I'm going to sleep!_

Krad gracefully opened the door and leapt on top of the balcony. He launched himself into the air swiftly and spread his wings.

Satoshi humphed. _This **is** my body._

_Oh Satoshi-sama, you know that you are mine._

Satoshi glared at Krad in the recesses of his mind.

_I belong to no one. I am not your **toy**._

_Aren't you supposed to be sleeping Satoshi?_

Satoshi did not answer. Krad chuckled. He assumed that his other self had decided to sleep for once.

All of a sudden, the wind dissipated abruptly. Krad flapped his wings hard to keep the same position.

_What the…?_

It was so silent that it felt as if his ears would pop. Then, suddenly as the wind had died, it started again.

Krad kept his guard up, listening, watching, waiting…

_When will we stop changing? _Daisuke thought, grumbling to himself.

"When the person you like likes you back," Dark answered, although the question wasn't directed to him.

_Don't give me that crap. Riku like me back and I **still **kept changing. _

Dark grinned. _You make it sound as if that is the worst thing in the world. It's more complicated than you think Dai._

_What! There's more! _Daisuke yelled.

_Ow! You don't have to yell so loud! Yeah, yeah. There's a lot more than that. _Dark winked. _Besides, isn't it fun stealing?_

_That's just you…wait! Turn back!_

"Ow, Dai! You're yelling in my ear!"

_Just turn ba-_

"Dark, what a pleasant surprise," a voice said coldly.

_Krad? _Dark's eyes widened.

_I told you to turn back. _Daisuke thought nervously.

Krad was standing in midair with his arms crossed, his magnificent wings outstretched. Dark turned to flee, which was a huge mistake.

"Don't think you can escape me," Krad hissed venomously.

Dark felt something hit his back squarely. He slammed into a tree and slid down, dazed. He gritted his teeth.

_Dark! You okay! _Daisuke said anxiously.

_Don't worry. I've got more fire than that._

Something warm trickled down Dark's back. He was bleeding profusely on his left arm.

_Let me take over Dark! You can't go on like this!_

_Are you crazy! Krad will kill you! Remember last time!_

_I don't care let me out! _Daisuke struggled to take over but to no avail.

Dark shot up into the air, struggling to stay up. He clutched his side, blood trickled down his back. Unexpectedly, he felt a hot breath on his neck.

"Now you die Dark Mousy."

Dark yelped as something unbelievably painful pierced his chest. Dark's eyes glazed over and he plummeted in a mass of black feathers. A resounding crunch echoed in the night. Krad landed beside the body and kicked it. The black wings had disappeared from Dark's back which was unusual. When Krad was unconscious, he could not hide his own wings unless Satoshi changed into him. He snorted, _Oh well, who cares about this bastard. _

"Hmph, finally. The infamous phantom thief Dark is finally dead."

Krad glanced at the body and blinked as the body stirred.

_I...impossible! That can't be!_

"Jeesh, that woke me up! I asked for an angel to take me away to heaven. Not fall on top of me and nearly squash me to death!"

The body slid down the side to reveal a girl, covered in blood, dirt, and feathers. She rubbed her head, her brow furrowing.

"What the hell is this?"

Krad raised an eyebrow. The girl with indigo hair poked at the body curiously. She tilted her head to one side and turned the body over then clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What the helll! What happened to you!"

The girl looked around quickly. Krad turned on his heel and started to walk away but her voice halted him.

"Wait! Do you know what happened to Dark!" Krad looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_Eh…what…happened? _Satoshi had awoken. Through Krad's eyes, he stared at the girl. Since he had low blood pressure, it took him a while for him to realize who it was.

_Hey! That's Aya! Wait… what happened to Dark? Krad, _Satoshi asked threateningly, _what happened to Daisuke?_

_I was only cleaning up some trash. _Krad said casually.

"Hey you! If you don't stop I'll beat it out of you!"

Krad ignored her and continued to walk, thinking that she was none of his concern. She was a minor problem that did not need to be heeded. Out of the blue, he felt something land on top of him and pin him to the floor. He saved himself a blow in the face by breaking his fall with his hands.

"What you do with him!" the girl snarled menacingly.

**In Daisuke's Mind**

"Dark?" Daisuke wondered around, searching for his alter ego.

"Where are you?"

**WhiteWolf92: **Aren't I evil to all my characters? Mwahahahahahaha.

**Krad: **Change that part about me falling. I will, in no way, fall because a pipsqueak pinned me.

**Aya: **Shut up! I'm not a pipsqueak!

**Dark: **Where am I?

**WhiteWolf92: **Eh? You're right here.

**Dark: **No I meant where in the fanfic.

**WhiteWolf92: **(sweatdrops) Errr… I didn't think about that yet.

**Everyone: **What!

**WhiteWolf92: **Hey, hey, I'm thinking. I just came back from my "vacation". Who wants a cookie?

**Daisuke, Trishi, Koro: **Me! Me! No me!

**Kenshin: **Oro?

**Daisuke: **Hey, what's he doing here? This is a DNAngel fanfic!

**Kenshin: **This one must have entered into the wrong room. Excuse.

**Everyone in room: **Okay….

(Kenshin leaves the room. Then they hear screams of girls. WhiteWolf92 is at her school)

**Kenshin:** (running) Oro! This one made a mistake!

**Girls: **PERVERT!

**WhiteWolf92: **(opens door)

(Everyone watches as girls chase after Kenshin and smack him on the head. Apparently, he went into the girl's bathroom)

**Kenshin: **(big bumps on head) oro?

**Everyone: **…

**WhiteWolf92: **So…who wants a cookie?


	7. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Yo. Ya'll know that DNAngel does not belong to me. Like a person says, "only thing I ever owned were a pair of socks." (Asks Trishi) Wanna sock?

**Chapter 6 Encounter **

_Everyone encounters something,_

_A barrier, a person, an animal…_

_People encounter many things_

_How about their fears?_

"Hellooo. Anyone there?" Dark said boredly. He was in a place that was totally blank, in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn it! Does anyone hear me!"

Dark sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Now **this **is boring." He started counting.

"1,2,3,4..."…

"What you do with him?" Aya repeated.

The blonde refused to speak. Aya growled impatiently.

"Are you deaf! If you didn't do anything just say no!"

He pushed himself up without warning, throwing her off.

"Whoa!" Aya bit back a yelp.

Aya's head collided with the floor. She saw stars for a few seconds.

_Owwww. _Aya's head throbbed.

She blinked several times before her vision cleared. Aya nearly got a heart attack from what she saw. The position they were in were now reversed. There was only one exception; that being that Aya was on her back and the blonde's face were inches from hers.

"Get off me!" she snarled in his face.

"Temper, temper," Krad admonished.

Aya heard a small click from the corner of her eye, she saw something glisten in the moonlight.

_Handcuffs! Where in the world did he get there!_

"Quite useful really. Is it not Satoshi-sama?" the blonde asked.

Aya stared. _Lord Satoshi? What's he talking about?_

"Pipsqueak," the blonde said. A bright light enveloped him for a minute. Aya squinted her eyes. The light soon faded and instead of a smirking blonde, there stood Satoshi, trembling in his shoes.

"What the hell? Satoshi? But, there was the blonde… and you… him…you…will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Aya shouted angrily.

Satoshi got off her and sat down, or rather fell, on the grass.

"This will be hard to explain," Satoshi said sighing.

Aya looked at him, sweat-dropping at his mangled appearance…

"3,600, 3,601, 3,602… will somebody please help me!" Dark hollered. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm bored!" When no one answered, Dark, fuming, went back to his counting.

"3,603, 3,604,"…

"So you're saying that Krad is you, or part of you. Wait… Krad is you… but not really you… I still don't get it."

Satoshi blew out his cheeks in frustration. Aya, seeing his expression said quickly, "Don't trouble yourself! I'll learn."

_Someday, _Aya thought to herself.

Satoshi looked at her, his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever and said, "You're shirt…"

Aya looked down and saw to her amazement, her shirt was torn open. Aya took the contorted shirt off.

"It was a good thing that I wore a tank top."

Aya stared at her shirt in her hand.

"Awww, this was one of my favorite shirts, too." She picked off imaginary lint.

Satoshi gazed at the mangled body of Dark.

_Daisuke…_

"Dark! Where are you!" Daisuke shouted at the top of his lungs. From the distance, he heard a diminutive voice.

"Daisuke, is that you!"

"Dark! Where are you!"

"Over here, stupid!"

Daisuke saw Dark sitting on the floor lazily.

"Aaugh, I bet I gained a few pounds." Dark said, lying down on the ground. He stared at his stomach.

"Man, I'm starving. Did you bring something to eat? Is there a way out?"

Daisuke stared at Dark, bug-eyed.

"How can you eat at a time like this!"

"Hey Dai, did you know I managed to count up to 1,698,006?"

"Something's wrong with you. Really."

"I was bored. Do you see anything that I could play with?"

"Um, no..but."

"See whatdiditell ya!"

Daisuke just stared at Dark as he laughed like a lunatic…

_I want to bop that pipsqueak! How dare she!_

_Krad! Stop! One day, you're going to kill me!_

Satoshi turned into Krad, again. Aya was still too busy brushing her shirt off. (There was too much mud!) She didn't see Krad as he pounced on her.

"Die you!"

"Aaaugh! Get off me you bastard!" Aya kicked at him.

"You ruined my hair!" Krad said angrily. (Don't ask)

"Your so wimpy!"

Aya was struggling to get him off her.

"Aya? Is that you?" a voice called loudly.

Aya saw Trishi and Koro observing them.

"A little help here would be appreciated!" Aya said desperately.

"OK!" Koro and Trishi said in unison.

Trishi and Koro jumped on top of Aya and Krad.

_Oh boy, _Aya thought.

**2 hours later**

Aya sat in a dark room. She heard Krad muttering, "I don't have time for this."

"You're the one who started it." Aya said hotly.

She heard footsteps outside. The person opened the door and flicked on the switch.

"Koro? Trishi?" Aya said incredously, blinking in the light.

"We are Detective Koro and Trishi if you please," Koro said in an oily voice, "Now we are going to interrogate you about the victim, ok?"

"You know guys, its really unnecessary to tie me up." Aya implied, wrestling with the ropes.

Trishi was blowing a pipe. It emitted small bubbles. Their appearance, to say the least, was very unusual. They were dressed up like Sherlock Holmes. Aya was confused, totally. Koro and Trishi had tied her and Krad in ropes on chairs. Plus, they unceremoniously dumped them in a dark closet.

"Untie Ms. Sumazaki, Koro."

"K." Koro untied Aya.

"Just to tell you guys, you look very stupid in that outfit." Aya said, casting an eye over them.

"Damn it! Who freakin' cares!" Koro snapped.

"You know, Aya's right. We do look stupid." Trishi agreed, looking at their clothes.

"Like I said, who cares?"

Trishi went up to Krad and poked him with her fake pipe.

"Where were you at on December 18?"

Krad gawked at her. "Is that even part of the subject?"

"That's my birthday. You are a very bad boy."

Trishi stood in the corner and sulked.

"Nobody cares about my birthday."

"Hey, I went to your birthday," Koro said.

"Uh, like I said, nobody cares about my birthday."

Koro narrowed her eyes. Trishi smiled and hugged Koro.

"Yuck!" (twitch, twitch)

"What are you going to do with me?" Krad asked.

"Hmmm. What should we do Trishi?"

"I have an idea."

**1 hour later…**

"You did a very good job on that blush, Trishi."

"Thank you Koro. Can you hand me the lipstick?"

"Here."

"Thank you Aya."

"Guys, he actually looks very pretty in makeup."

"Yeah, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

Whoa, this is freaky.

Aya, Trishi, and Koro had been putting makeup Krad and surprisingly, he looked good. They giggled or rather, Trishi and Aya did. Koro just laughed like a maniac.

"Do you wanna put it to the test?"

"Yes!"

Krad looked as if he was gonna die.

"Please." He pleaded, "have mercy."

But to no avail, the girls dragged him into Trishi's room and changed him into a dress.

"Perfect!" Aya said happily.

"A flower for him, I mean her, hair?"

"Good idea!"

Koro laughed like a maniac. Everyone started staring at Koro.

"Sorry, got lost for a minute." Koro apologized.

The girls shouted, "To the mall!" and dragged poor Krad along with them.

When they reached the mall, many guys whistled.

"Look at that hot chick."

"Man, she's hot!"

"Love that hair."

"Her eyes are pretty!"

Trishi, Koro, and Aya tried to hold their laughter in.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Krad pleaded. He desperately clung onto their shirts. That did it. Unable to control themselves they cracked up laughing. They rolled on the floor while everyone passed by staring at them. Aya laughed the hardest. She was laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes.

"Shit…hahaha…I…haha….dammit…can't….take it anymore!" Koro choked.

"Uh-oh, where's Krad?" Aya asked, wiping away her tears.

The trio looked around. Trishi looked in the opposite direction. She paled.

"Uh-oh guys," Trishi said standing up quickly, "RUNN!"

Trishi bolted for the door. Koro and Aya saw that Krad was coming their way and he looked really pissed. He was wearing a shirt and pants with the tags still hanging. Krad aimed a ball of energy at the two girls. They ran and along the way, Koro kept cussing.

"Damn!"

"How dare you do that to me!" Krad threw another ball of energy at them, wrecking a car in the process. Everyone outside started screaming.

"TRISHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed Koro and Aya's shirts, pulling them into an old abandoned building.

"What the fu…," a hand clamped over Koro's mouth.

"SSHHH! Quiet!" a voice hissed.

"Oh! It's Trishi!" Aya said in realization.

"What part of quiet don't you understand?" Koro said smacking Aya on the head.

"Ow! Don't hit me! You're going to give me brain damage!"

Trishi smacked both of them on their heads.

"Cut it out you two."

"That hurt! You're going to give **us **brain damage!" Koro and Aya smacked Trishi on the head back.

"Owww…," Trishi rubbed her head…

Krad narrowed his eyes. _Where are those fucking bitches!_

_Krad! What's your problem!_ Satoshi said angrily.

"Would you like it if they put makeup on you?" Krad said loftily.

_No. I liked it better when you were pleading for mercy, though._

"Oh, shut up."

"Sir, stick your hands up. We have you surrounded." A voice said.

Krad laughed. Hey_, your puny little army is trying to take me down._ Krad threw a ball of magic at a police car, blowing it in half. The man hiding behind it lifted up a white flag and waved it frenetically.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute! Get him!"

A bunch of girls jumped on top of him, tipping him over. "OOff!" Krad became buried underneath bodies of girls…

"Now what do we do? We've been sitting here for at a day." Dark said, choking Daisuke.

"Dark!...I…can't…breathe…let…go!"

Dark shook Daisuke back and forth.

"I got nothing better to do."

"Daisuke!" a woman's voice called from a distance.

Dark dropped Daisuke.

"Isn't that Emiko?" he said, staring at the direction from where it came.

"MOM! OVER HERE!" Daisuke bellowed, waving his arms in the air.

"Daisuke? Where are you?" Daisuke's mom said, or rather yelled.

All of a sudden, Daisuke saw Emiko's face appear out of nowhere. Daisuke jumped.

"What are you doing in there?" she said surprised.

"Huh? Where exactly are we?" Dark asked, cleaning out his ear with his finger. (Don't know why I included that. Don't ask me)

"Have you been playing with magic again? You know you're not supposed to meddle with magic, Dai." Emiko scolded.

"Mom? Did you see Wiz?"

"Oh yes honey, that's how I got to you. If Wiz hadn't shown me, I would have never known where you were."

"How come Wiz is out there and not in here with us?"

"Magic, sometimes, is unpredictable. You will never know what happens next." Emiko winked. She held out a picture of Aya.

"Who's this girl? Do you like her?"

"Mom!" Daisuke blushed, "give that back!"

Daisuke lunged forward and he went through the mirror. It felt like walking through a waterfall. He landed with a thud on the cold, marble floor.

"Mom, give that back!" Daisuke sneezed twice. He tried grabbing the picture.

"You should have hidden it better." Emiko winked again, "I'm surprised. You don't like Risa anymore?"

"Mom! It's not that! She's my…"

Daisuke fell to the floor. This was the same feeling he was having when he first changed into Dark. His red hair grew longer and turned purple. His eyes changed from red to amethyst.

Dark just blinked after the transformation.

"How did I get out her again?" Dark asked scratching his head, looking confused.

"Never mind about that. I left another note. You're going to steal the "Mirror of Eras"."

"Great! No more having to count numbers! Doodeedoo." Emiko handed him a set of clothes to wear. He slipped on black baggy pants, a white tank top, and a leather jacket over it. (I have no fashion sense whatsoever so if you don't have a very good picture in your mind, just imagine he's wearing whatever you want.)

"Finally it's over!" Dark jumped out the window and soared across the sky…

"Phew! That was close." Trishi said.

"Close! That was your idea that nearly got us skinned alive." Koro snapped.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Guys." Aya said. When they didn't hear her, she hollered, "GUYS!"

"What dammit!" Koro and Trishi said in unison. They glared at each other and said at the same time, "Jinx you owe me a soda."

"Jinx you owe me a soda. Jinx you owe me a soda. Jinx you owe me…"

"**GUYS!**"…

"Inspector Saehara! Dark left a note saying that he will steal the "Mirror of Eras." (Lousy name, right? (Cough, cough) You'll learn the reason why later.)

"Damn, he's at it again."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Get the Commander."

"Yes, sir."

**WhiteWolf92: **You know what? I just noticed. Daisuke's parents resemble my parents.

**Daisuke: **Really?

**WhiteWolf92: **It's weird. Hey Dark, what would you really do in 24 hours in a place that is in the middle of nowhere with nothing interesting around?

**Dark:** Thinking about all the pretty girls like Risa, Aya, Trishi, you, Koro...(Koro smacks him on the head) just joking Koro. And oh yeah, like Riku…

**Daisuke: **You are not laying a finger on her!

**Dark: **Oh yeah wanna bet!

(Daisuke and Dark starts to fight)

**Krad to Aya: **I still think you're a pipsqueak.

(Aya tackles him and starts fighting, too)

**Trishi: **Hey Koro, that's my cookie!

**Koro: **No it's not!(Starts fighting with Trishi)

**WhiteWolf92: **OK…

**Satoshi: **…So…who are you going to pair Krad up with?

**WhiteWolf92: **Maybe a fangirl, dunno yet.

**Satoshi: **What! (Cracks up laughing)…you've…gotta…be…ki….dding…hahaha!

**WhiteWolf92: **Yeah, I'm joking.

(Satoshi keeps laughing, people still fight, WhiteWolf92 is on bed sweatdropping)

**WhiteWolf92: **(sweatdrops) O…kay…uh, reviews please!


	8. Errors

**Disclaimer: **Hiya, I turned 13 a few days ago. Yup. Now I am 13! Cheese:D

**A/N: **Sorry for all the updating. You see, when I read my story again, I count many errors in my story. I didn't want to confuse you with anything. If you are just tell me. I'll explain it to you.

**Chapter 7 Errors**

_People make errors in their lives_

_Mistakes_

_Miscalculations_

_But we learn from them _

_Experiences help us_

_To correct these little errors_

"Oops, this person's not Dark." A girl said poking Krad.

"He looks almost as cute as Dark though."

"You've gotta be joking. This guy isn't my type anyways." One girl said wrinkling her nose.

"Stupid are you blind! He's so cute!"

"Pretty more like but, Dark's my type of man. He's attractive, charming…" the girl sighed, "…and good-looking."

Krad inhaled in large amounts of air as the girls got off him. _Thank God! Air!_

Satoshi snickered. _Now you have a taste of my hideous life._

"Having a lot of trouble, Krad?" a male's voice rang through the air.

"IT'S DARK! OH MY GOSH!"

"Hiya, ladies." Dark acknowledged them with a wink. Some girls fainted. Others squealed with delight.

"Can I like, have your autograph?"

"Can I please have your jacket?"

"You're so handsome Dark!"

Girls screamed. Dark winced at the noise and kept to the air so not to be smothered by the girls.

"Dark! You're alive!" Krad asked, his eyes widening.

"Happy to see me?"

"Shut the fuck up. Who the hell cares about seeing you!"

A few girls appeared enraged.

"Don't talk about my Darkie that way!"

"Yeah! Who are you to say that to… hey! He's my Darkie!"

"No he's not!"

The girls continued arguing and bickering about their "Darkie" while the two angels sweatdropped…

**In the abandoned building**

"So, when are we going to go out again?" Aya inquired, sitting on a slab of rock.

"Do you think he's gone for good?" Koro asked.

"I don't know. How about this," Trishi broke a straw in three pieces of unequal lengths. She stuck them in her fist and said, "Whoever pulls the shortest has to go see."

Everyone pulled out a straw. Koro had the shortest straw.

"Dammit! How come I have to do it!" Koro whined.

"Because you pulled the shortest straw."

"Oh, yeah right." Koro took both of Trishi and Aya's straw and broke them into smaller pieces.

"Now you both have to go, not me."

"No we don't." Trishi pushed Koro out the door, "**You** have to go out there and see."

"Ok, but I'll have revenge on you if I die." Koro said, going out the door.

Koro walked toward the doorway. She heard voices outside.

"Dark finally came!" a guy said.

"He's at that Esviel Museum." Another person said.

"He's so sweet!" a group of girls swooned.

Koro made a face. Stupid girls made her sick. No Krad here.

"Trishi! Aya! He's not here!" Koro shrieked.

People that were passing by jumped at the sound of Koro's voice. Koro disappeared from the doorway, leaving behind a bunch of very confused people. Some dared to venture in the doorway but they scattered as Koro, Trishi, and Aya flew out the door.

"SHIT! GET OUT OF YOUR WAY!" Koro shouted.

The three girls ran into a building. It was sort of dark. Not much light but it was discernible. Trishi's small frame slipped between two metal bars. The bars were 7 inches apart. Koro managed to get in but Aya, no matter how hard she struggled, could not enter through the bars.

"Go ahead. I'll get in somehow." Aya waved at them, "Now go."

"You sure?" Trishi asked uncertainly.

"Just go dammit!" Koro pushed Trishi.

The two girls turned around a corner and disappeared. Aya stared at the bars. She prepared to bring it down. She could do it. Aya ran and hurled her body against the bars, hoping to break down the barrier.

_I can do… _

CRUNCH!

Aya crumpled to the floor. _Damn that hurt! _Aya massaged her head. Aya's forehead had collided with a low branch. She realized that she was taller than the other girls.

_Shoot! I forgot! Owww…that hurt! Wait. There was no branch before. So how come…_

Aya looked up and saw a crouched form in the green foliage. She saw its yellow eyes watching her every move. Something about those eyes sent shivers down her spine. Aya looked back down and shook her head.

_It's just a cat. Don't worry. It won't hurt you. _Aya was not sure though. Something in its eyes made it look murderous.

She spotted a door to her right. Aya tried it and it unlocked.

_Man, I'm so stupid! And I had to go through all that trouble to get through!_

Aya felt a slight breeze. She frowned and looked back at the tree, scanning for those yellow eyes.

It was not there. Her heart raced a little.

_That was just a cat. _Aya tried to convince herself.

She stepped inside hesitantly. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of hands yanked her shirt and pulled her inside. The door slammed behind her and she was in pitch black again. The person pinned her against a hard wall. Yellow eyes gleamed.

_This is definitely not a cat. _Aya shrank in fear.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness. She saw blonde hair.

_Krad, _she thought distastefully.

She ran her fingers along the wall back of her. She felt something. The switch. She flicked the lights on. There was Krad alright, staring at her furiously but the thing on top of his head made him look so funny.

Aya fell to the ground laughing. She pointed at Krad's head. He didn't get it at all. He thought she was laughing about the previous prank she had pulled. He seized her throat, lifting her clear off the floor. She stopped laughing instantly.

"Why you! I can finally have my revenge on you for that little stunt you…"

"Meow."

Aya bursted out laughing. Krad dropped her to the ground (Aya's still laughing). He pulled a cat off his head and stared at it in the eye.

"What the hell?"

"Aya! Are you here?"

Aya covered her mouth with the lower half of her shirt, exposing her belly. Krad became flustered.

"Oh god! That is so funny!" Aya's voice was muffled.

"What's funny? What's she talking about?" Trishi and Koro had reached them.

Krad looked away.

"Nu…nothing." He stuttered.

"Haha…can't…haha…breathe…haha," Aya could not stop.

Koro came up to her and shook her back and forth.

"Stop! Stop or I am going to tell everybody your big secret!" Trishi threatened.

Aya stopped laughing.

"What secret?"

"Everybody, Aya's big secret is…" Trishi began whispering in everyone's ears.

"What!" Aya insisted.

When Trishi reached Aya, she whispered, "Hi."

"Trishi! You nearly scared me half to death." Aya said.

"Hey at least you stopped laughing."

"That's true." Everyone agreed. Silence.

"HAhahahahahahaha!" Aya started laughing again.

"What now?" Krad gaped at her.

"The expression on your faces…haha…they're the same."

Aya continued laughing. Krad snapped his head around. He heard, voices? Krad shouted, "Run! Hide somewhere! Just get the damn out of here!"

Krad scooped Aya up. He conjured his wings and flew out the door. The two girls had ran but Aya was still laughing her head off. Krad hit her head.

"Ow! What did…"

**BLAM!**

A bullet missed Krad by inches.

"Stop laughing, for crying out loud." Krad growled. He landed and pushed her into an abandoned building.

"Where in the world are you going!" Aya shouted, "You can't just leave me here!"

Krad flew away. He spied Koro running and grabbed her quickly.

"Hey! I will not be carried by a stupid guy! I am not a damn princess! Will you let go!" Koro said angrily hitting him.

Krad dropped her in the abandoned building, too.

_Why are you trying to be their savior? _Satoshi asked from the depths of Krad's mind.

_They're just girls. _Krad answered, dodging a bullet.

_Ha! You seemed really intent on killing them before._

_That was different._

_Are they burglars? _Satoshi asked.

_Not quite. More like drug smugglers._

**BLAM!**

Krad was shot in the neck. He stopped. Another couple of bullets seared through him.

_Krad! Are you okay!_

_I'm sorry Sato…_

_Change into me quick!_

Satoshi had never heard Krad actually apologize. It made him frantic.

_Krad? KRAD!_

Krad landed on a car, making a huge dent.

_Can't…_

He blacked out.

**WhiteWolf92: **I am so evil. Mwahahahahaha!

**Krad: **You **are **so evil.

**Koro: **Why'd ya put me like that!

**WhiteWolf92: **Hey at least you could smack him on the head for Aya.

**Aya: **Thank you Koro. (Wink, wink)

**Krad: **Everyone hates me.

**Fangirls: **(coming from nowhere) We love yo**u!**

**Krad: **(backs away) Umm…I prefer to have no one love me.

(Fangirls starts chasing after him)

**Satoshi: (**still laughing from the previous fanfic laughs harder) Can't…breathe…must…HAHAHAHAHAHA…not laugh!

**Koro: **I cuss a lot. Cool!

**Trishi: **How come I wasn't in the end? Nobody came to save me.

**WhiteWolf92: **You'll come very soon…

**Extras**: Silver-Star677 thank you for the cookies. Apparently, Trishi and Koro loves fighting over them.

(In background, Koro and Trishi is fighting again.)


	9. Mishaps

**Disclaimer: **Do I own DNAngel? Yes, no, MAYBE! No, I don't. it's as simple as that.

**Chapter 8 Mishaps**

_There are many mishaps in life_

_Some that are minor_

_Some that are perilous _

_But they are fixable_

_Or are they?_

"Daisuke and Aya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Dark sang.

_Dark! You're ridiculing me!_ Daisuke reddened at every word.

"Oh come on, you two are so cute together," Dark grinned as Daisuke's face shone like a beacon.

_No way! I...don't like her!_

"Right."

_No seriouslyI don't!_

"Then what's that picture doing in your room?"

_She's just my friend._

"Interesting."

As always, he passed the guards with ease and slipped into the museum.

_I_ _just noticed, where's Creepy Boy?_ Dark wondered.

_Search me._

Dark walked toward the object called "Mirror of Eras" and inspected it closely. It gave off a faint aura. Almost evil. Dark stuffed the artifact into his bag a little hesitantly.

_If it was dangerous, wouldn't Mom tell us about it?_

_I wouldn't be too sure._ Dark abruptly changed the subject. _Anyways, I told you Krad was evil. _

_Well, he might have some good inside, too for all we know,_ Daisuke shot back.

_That hurt a lot though._ Dark planted a hand on his chest remembering the painful experience. _I can almost still feel it. _

_I thought I was going to lose you forever._

_Aww, that's sweet. Did you miss me?_ Dark teased.

_As a matter of fact I did._ Daisuke admitted.

Dark was taken aback. He never expected to hear that from Daisuke. Daisuke had always entailed that he hated Dark.

_I heard that,_ Daisuke yawned.

Dark grinned. _I know you did. Aya and Daisuke sitting in a…_

_Dark! You're trying to torture me aren't you!_

_Yep._

_Aw, God._

Dark got to his feet hastily.

_Where is Creepy Boy?_

_Dunno, and stop calling him that._

_Hehe. You like Creepy Boy don't you?_

_NO! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME NO!_

_Remember that dream you had before?_

_Ugh. Don't remind me of that. That's when I tasted Risa's cooking for the first time and nearly died._

_No, not that. One with Hiwatari?_

_Oh, Kami-sama don't remind me of that dream._

Dark switched the word's of his song into something far more unpleasant.

_Satoshi and Daisuke lying in bed…_

_**DARK!**_

_Ok, ok I'll stop. _Dark snickered.

_YOU **ARE **A PERVERT! AAUGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I CAN LIVE WITH YOU!_

"Hehe, no matter how much you don't like it, you gotta live with it."

Hauling his bag, he ran to the balcony.

"Wiz!" he called.

Wiz attached himself to Dark's back.

_Let's have a little fun. _

_Dark, for once, can we **just go home? **_

Dark ignored Daisuke's criticism.

"Oi, blockheads! Look here!" Dark taunted the astounded policeman.

"It's Dark! GET HIM!"

Dark chortled as the policeman chased after him, tripping over themselves.

"Get off me dammit!"

"No you get off!"

Dark chuckled. _Weird humans…_

**Somewhere in the world...**

"Where am I for crying out loud!" Trishi wailed looking around anxiously.

The streets were empty, completely void of people. Trishi was hopelessly lost. She turned a corner and ended up at a dead end. She turned and went to a different street and ended up at another dead end. She was lost in a never ending maze of streets. The empty streets made her a little nervous.

"Koro? Hellooo. Is anybody her?" Trishi scowled.

She heard shuffling of feet behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a demented person.

"What's a perty girl doing here?"

Trishi made a face. He had very bad breath. She also noticed that he was with a gang.

"She look's very fresh. A city girl?" Another guy asked, stepping forward.

Trishi stepped back and got ready to attack.

"Be warned! I know karate! Hyah!" Trishi lashed at them with her foot.

Truth was, Trishi didn't know a thing about karate. True she watched it on TV but actually doing it was,…well. She missed that guy by a long shot. Trishi landed in a heap on the greasy, muddy road.

"Eww."

Trishi got up again and managed to punch a guy in the nose.

_Hell yeah!_ Trishi cheered.

"Why you brat!" The guy covered his bleeding nose. He leapt at her but Trishi kicked him in the gut.

_Oh yeah, Trishi's kicking butt,_ she thought gleefully.

A few guys flicked out their pocketknives. The smile slid off Trishi's face.

_Oh, no._

Trishi turned tail and ran. The guys pursued her. Eventually, she was cornered in an alleyway.

"We'll teach you a lesson for hurting Bob."

Trishi thought, _what a stupid name. Hey it actually fits that bastard!_

They sneered at her until a voice spoke from above.

"This doesn't look like a very fair fight."

The guys looked upward, startled. Dark was sitting on the roof of a building.

"Ten against one. Ten trolls against a pixie. Five knives and no weapons. Not a very fair fight." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Trishi practically seethed with rage.

"Why you…" Trishi started. _How dare he call me a pixie!_

"Eh? Got something to say, beautiful?"

"Get down here!" Trishi yelled. She glared daggers at him.

_Dark, you're making her mad,_ Daisuke said warningly.

_I know how to handle it._

Daisuke could remember Dark saying, "Either way, all women are MINE!" Daisuke shook his head. _Dark, you're going to get in trouble one of these days._

Dark bent over and rested an elbow on his knee. His wings rustled in the small breeze. (I know, With's wings)

"On the count of three, you guys leave. Got it?"

He started counting, lifting three fingers in the process.

"One." One finger went down.

"Two." Another finger went down also.

"Hah, this sissy thinks he can take all of us." One snickered.

"-three."

There was a bright flash of violet light. When it faded, all of the men were running for their lives.

"And don't come back," Dark sniggered.

He held out his hand to Trishi. Trishi only glared at him. She did not take his hand and stood up on herown accord.

"Trishi, there you are!"

Aya and Koro came running out of breath.

"You guys are so mean!" Trishi said bonking their heads.

"Ow! What did we do!"

"**Dark **had to save me." Trishi spat.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dark asked innocently.

Trishi pinched his cheeks.

"**Is **it a bad thing? Hmm, I don't know."

"Itai! Let go of me!" Dark complained.

Trishi finally let go of his cheeks.

"That really hurts." Dark rubbed his cheek.

Trishi stuck her tongue at him. They jogged for a couple of blocks. Dark, of course, flew. Trishi then spotted something ahead of them.

"Hey, isn't it that homicidal blonde?" She asked, pointing at the object.

Dark's expression darkened.

"It's Krad."

They reached Krad who lay on top of a car. Trishi prodded his side.

"Is he dead?"

"Unlikely." Dark answered.

The back of Krad's head had smashed into the windshield, and glass lay everywhere. His hair was covered in blood. It was hard to believe that he wasn't dead. Aya looked closer.

"You sure?"

Suddenly, Krad gave a small moan and opened his eyes. The golden orbs widened in shock. Aya screamed. Krad yelled. Trishi screamed. Dark yelled. Koro just rolled her eyes.

"AAHH!"

"AAHH!"

"AAHH!"

"AAHH!"

Koro gritted her teeth. Her irritation increased. Unable to contain herself, she went in the center of the yelling people and shouted,

"**SHUT UP!"**

**WhiteWolf92: **Lucky you. You got to kick butt.

**Trishi: **Yep.

**Koro: **Why do you guys have to be so annoying!

**Krad: **Feh, I agree.

**Koro: **That means you, too.

(Krad attacks Koro. Koro ducks)

**Krad: **Impossible. No one can dodge my attacks so easily.

**Koro:** Obviously, I just did.

(Krad keeps attacking, Koro keeps dodging while eating a cookie)

**Koro: **Missed. Missed. Man your shots are lame.

(Everyone relaxes while Krad keeps trying to hit Koro,trashing WhiteWolf92's room.She bonks Krad and Koro on head with a metal stick)

**WhiteWolf92: **I'm trying to think here!

**Koro: **Dammit! Why's you do that! Now you made me mad!

(WhiteWolf92 runs while Koro is trying to kill her)

**WhiteWolf92: **AAAH! HELP! SOMEBODY!

**Koro: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

(Koro drags WhiteWolf92 down and kills her)

**WhiteWolf92: **(miraculously comes back to life) Reviews please!

**Koro: WHAT! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!**

(Koro keeps killing WhiteWolf92 but she keeps coming back to life)

**Koro: AARGH! DIE ALREADY!**


	10. Expect

**Disclaimer: **Yes I do own DNAngel.

(Trishi, Koro, and rest of people glare at disclaimer)

**WhiteWolf92: **What!

(Koro smacks her on the head)

**WhiteWolf92: **Itai! OK! I don't own DNAngel! Happy now! Jeesh!

**Chapter 9 Expect**

_Sometimes when you expect things_

_And it never happens, _

_It's either incredibly disappointing_

_Or you might actually be glad_

_There are many things you can expect_

_Many things…_

"Daisuke I think you gave them too much sugar," Koro said, watching Aya and Trishi laugh their heads off at every little thing.

"Look it's a funny looking book," Aya said pointing at the book titled WorldWarII.

"Haha, that's funny!" Trishi choked.

They rolled on the floor laughing. Currently the gang is located at Satoshi's house in his living room. Dark had dragged the protesting Krad along. Somehow he had managed to change into Satoshi even though it was painful transforming. Dark had pretended that he didn't expect the transformation and dropped Satoshi saying, "Ewww, Creepy Boy!"

Koro was very annoyed and she smashed Dark into a wall, trying to knock some sense into his head. Besides being dropped some twenty feet by Dark, Satoshi looked fine (sarcasm). Along the way, Daisuke (Dark changed too) bought some food for them. The lady at the counter stared at the group as if they were crazy. ("Candzy at zis hour?")

At Satoshi's house, Daisuke explained about his "condition" as Trishi and Aya gobbled up the remaining candies and became impossibly hyper.

"They can be so damn immature sometimes," Koro grumbled.

"I agree," Satoshi said simply. He had no shirt on because Daisuke was covering his upper body with bandages (cause of stupid Dark. Don't worry I don't hate him…yet. Mwhahahahahahahahah! Ok, you continue reading)

"Kyuuu," With agreed, eating a strawberry.

"Oh, shit! I have to go home!" Aya opened the door and ran through it, closing it behind her.

Everyone except Satoshi jumped as they heard a loud crash. Satoshi, otherwise, looked amused. The door opened and Aya walked out with a huge bump on her head.

"Um, sorry for the mess but which way's the exit?"

Satoshi pointed at the correct. Aya walked quickly out the indicated door. She popped her head in again and said apologetically, "Um…sorry for the mess Satoshi!" Then, she was gone.

Everyone except Satoshi stared at the door Aya had barged in the first time. Koro went toward it and opened it wider for everyone to see. Clutters of boxes lay on the floor. Papers were littered around.

"Fuck, what the hell was that. What are you going to do Satoshi?" Koro asked, gesturing at the mess.

Satoshi closed his eyes. "Just leave it."

"Do you want me to drag Aya back in here to clean this up? Cuz I can make her,"

"Just forget it."

"I'll clean it up for you Satoshi," Daisuke offered smiling.

Satoshi opened his eyes again.

"You don't need to Daisuke. Besides, it's morning."

Daisuke looked out the window. The first rays of the sun appeared over the horizon.

"Oh my gosh, time flew by so fast!" he exclaimed.

He turned around and met Satoshi's gaze.

"Are you going to school today?" Daisuke asked.

"Where are we going to go?" Trishi cut in.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Daisuke asked, surprised.

"How **do** we get home, Trishi?" Koro asked.

Trishi pondered the question. Her face brightened.

"I have an idea!"

"What!" Koro asked, perking up.

"I don't know," Trishi lamently said.

"Than why did you say you had an idea, dammit!"

"Why don't you stay at my place? I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind." Daisuke suggested.

"Really! Then can I have more candies!" Trishi asked, jumping up and down.

"Is there a catch?" Koro asked suspiciously.

"Er...no," Daisuke answered frowning.

"OK! Let's go!" Trishi yelled. She dragged Koro and Daisuke out the door. With clung on for dear life.

"Um, Trishi? This is the bathroom," Daisuke said, staring at her as if she was insane.

"Oops, then let's go this way!" Trishi lugged them along out the door. They ended up in Satoshi's bedroom.

"**GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!**" Koro hollered at the cowering Trishi.

"I don't know!" Trishi hollered back.

"Will you guys stop invading my privacy?" Satoshi's voice cut in.

"Why is this room so freakin' neat! This is not normal!" Trishi glanced around the room.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE FUCKING ROOM! LET'S LEAVE!" Koro stomped ou the door, dragging a dazed Trishi and Daisuke along.

Satoshi shook his head. _Strange people._

_You thought I was going to be dead, _a voice said from the back of his mind.

_So I did._

_Why did you care! _Krad asked haughtily.

_I didn't, _Satoshi said coolly.

_Ah, but your mind tells something else._

_You are nothing to me!_ Satoshi snapped.

_Feh, I wouldn't think so._

Satoshi began cleaning the mess Aya had made.

_You know that won't keep your mind off me._

_Then will you shut the fuck up! _Satoshi asked irritably.

_Watch your mouth._

Satoshi ignored him and proceeded to clean...

Aya jumped into her bed and slept for two minutes before the door opened.

"What! You're still sleeping!" Chizu (her stepmom) pulled the blankets off her. Aya shivered at the loss of warmth.

"Mom, can't I just sleep for a minute?" She whined.

"Fat chance, now get out of the damn bed and eat!"

Aya grumbled as she changed into her clothes and got ready. She was too tired to notice when she accidentally pulled on one short, white sock and on the other foot, a long, blue sock. She snatched her backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she finished, she walked to school.  
Aya stormed to her homeroom, ignoring Mr. Hughes dirty look. She sat at her seat in front of Daisuke and laid her head on her bag. She began to doze when out of the blue, she heard someone snap.

"That's the second time this week Aya."

Aya's head shot up and she said groggily, "Can't I sleep five more minutes, ma?"

A few girls snickered behind her back.

"This class is for reading, not sleeping," Mr. Nonobito (weird name) sharply said.

Aya rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, attempting to wake up. When she realized what she just said, she flushed crimson.  
Many people laughed except for Daisuke, Satoshi, and the teacher. Aya found a book in her bag and hid her face behind it. She then felt a presence beside her. Aya gulped and hid her face behind the book more.

_Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing! _

The presence left and she relaxed a little. When the bell finally rang for 1st period, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, she came face to face with Satoshi. Aya jumped back, startled.

"Did you purposely wear those socks?" he asked, pointing down.

Aya glanced at her socks and covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

_Man, that's really weird. It's actually funny._

Aya shook her head in reply, trying to hold back her laugh, succeeding somewhat.

"No, I guess I was just tired, I didn't notice what I was putting on!"

Satoshi smiled. He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek just for a moment, then walked past her.  
Aya stood there, stunned. _What the hell was that!_ She shook her head, _no I was just hallucinating. _Aya continued walking to her next class...

Tsuben examined the mirror, looking quite befuddled. Ashui tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, I'm bored with this tour," she nudged Tsuben a bit more.

Tsuben waved her off.

"Hold on, this mirror just had something in it a minute ago."

Ashui pulled at Tsuben's arm.

"Come on Tsuben, what's interesting about a mirror?" Ashui tugged harder.

"Let...,"

It felt as if they were caught in an invisible grasp and pulled into the mirror.

"...go."

They began spinning like they were in some merry-go-round except it spun much faster and harder. Soon, they were dumped onto a cold, tiled floor.

"Fuck." Ashui said. They had landed on their butts.

Tsuben and Ashui heard voices speaking behind them and in the sides.

"It happened again."

"These girls are different though."

"It's some magical portal!"

A guy with brown hair ran and jumped, slamming against the slick glass. He slid down.

"So much for that," he said, brushing himself off.

"I think you should leave this in the boy's bathroom," a boy with blue hair said calmly.

Tsuban, shocked, sat for a moment, speechless. Then, she screamed. Ashui scrambled toward her and covered her mouth. Her voice became muffled, for the time being.

"Stop yelling!"

Ashui dragged Tsuben out the door. She dropped Tsuben when they reached outside.

"Why'd you drop me?" Tsuben asked, wincing.

Ashui did not answer. She was too busy gaping. Slightly annoyed, Tsuben looked around. Her jaw dropped and she looked very similar to Ashui. They were not in a boring museum anymore. They were in a place that seemed to be a school.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!"

**WhiteWolf92:** You make your grand entrance.

**Ashui:** (shakes WhiteWolf92) Why do you like doing this to us!

**WhiteWolf92:** (swirly-eyed) Oro.

**Tsuben:** (screams) I can't believe I was in the boy's bathroom.

**WhiteWolf92:** It's not that bad, I was in there millions of times.

(Everyone stares at her. Koro grabs mask and pulls it off.)

**Kenshin:** Oro?

**Koro:** I knew it! It was Kenshin in disguise!

**Daisuke:** Then where's the real one?

(Everyone looks around. WhiteWolf92 pops out of nowhere behind Koro(With covered her))

**Koro: FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**

**WhiteWolf92:** Hehe it's fun.

**Koro: WHO FREAKIN' CARES AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!**

(WhiteWolf92 runs for her life)

**Daisuke:** You know With, she's going to kill you, too if you do that again no matter how cute you are.

**With:** Kyuuu (sweatdrops)


	11. Character Info 2

**Character Info #2**

Sekigawa Ashui

Age: 13

Bloodtype: B

Color of hair: Black with red highlights

Color of eyes: blue

Height: 5"1

Fav. color: black

Fav. food: pizza

Description: likely to get bored easily.

Tagayashi Tsuben

Age: 13

Bloodtype: A

Color of hair: Black with blonde highlights (the highlighted people!)

Color of eyes: Chocolate brown (mmm chocolate, ewww eyes!)

Height: 5"2

Fav. color: blue

Fav. food: pizza or sushi or candy or hamburger or... you get the point

Description: Very sweet and kind but mood is likely to change at any moment.

A/N: This character is for future. I want to show the character I am putting up!

Shikaku Kana

Age:19

Bloodtype: O

Color of hair: Black

Color of eyes: Black

Height: 5"3

Fav. color: red

Fav. food: sushi and steak

Chinese/Japanese description: Assassin, bodyguard, etc... perfectly willing to use force and later decide if it was neccessary. Has three basic expressions: observant, about to participate in a slaughter, and as though she planned to go through a wall and make a big hole.

Mizuchi Kuina

Age:18

Bloodtype: O

Color of hair: black with brown streaks

Color of eyes: black

Height: 5"3

Fav. color: blue

Fav. food: SUBWAY!

Decription: Complete opposite of Kana. Need we say more?


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel. That's that.

A/N: If my story seems similar to anyones, it's just coincidence, I'm not copying them.

Note: NOT TRUE WhiteWolf92+Rose Indigo (made it up)

(Satoshi appears out of nowhere)

**Satoshi:** I'm on crack.

**RoseIndigo:** (OMFG!) I thought Wiz was on crack. But then again, you look like you're on WEED.

**Satoshi:** O.o

**Wiz: **Kyuu?

(WhiteWolf92 pushes them aside)

**WhiteWolf92:** I don't know these people.

**Rose Indigo: **Yes you do.

continue arguing

**Satoshi:** On with it...

**Rose Indigo:** SHUTUP, CRACKHEAD!

**Chapter 10 Fight**

_Is fighting good _

_or is fighting evil?_

(previous event, before school)

"Wow, nice house," Trishi commented as Daisuke gave a tour of his house.

Koro whispered in Trishi's ear, "Looks kinda gay."

"You say everythings gay," Trishi sighed. (She calmed down by now from all that sugar)

"Mwahahahahahahaha! You're gay!"

"Shut up Koro!"

"Ummm...what are you guys talking about?" Daisuke asked, turning around.

"We're girls not guys!" Trishi corrected, triumphantly.

"Guys, girls, toma-to, to-mato, what's the difference?" Koro asked, grinning stupidly. (Koro: I'm not stupid!)

"Daisuke! How many girls are you going to keep bringing!" a cheerful voice exclaimed from the left hallway.

Trishi jumped in Koro's arms when suddenly, Emiko's head popped out next to them.

"Mom! There just friends for Pete's sake!" Daisuke said, turning red from embarrassment.

Emiko stared at Koro and Trishi closely.

"You sure about that? I don't want my little boy to be flirting with so many girls like Riku, Risa, Ay..."

"MOM!" Daisuke covered Emiko's mouth frantically. He know it was improper but Emiko was hauling him into dangerous waters.

"Mmph!" Emiko fell backwards onto the floor but Daisuke caught her in time before she hit the wooden floor.

Trishi got off a steaming Koro.

"Why'd you do that?" Koro asked indignantly.

"I got scared okay!" Trishi answered.

(When they fight, they never fight seriously unless it is tearing off each other's heads)

Daisuke's mom fanned herself.

"Daisuke got his little cute crushes," Emiko winked at Trishi. Koro ducked behind Trishi and pretended to hurl when no one was looking. Apparently, Trishi saw.

She bopped Koro's head. Koro sprang on top of Trishi and started to strangle her. Emiko and Daisuke began to talk, while the girls fought unnoticed. Once Emiko glanced their way, the girls stopped and stood alertly. Trishi's hair was frizzed and stuck in odd directions while Koro was without a scratch.(OK maybe **one **scratch)

(Oh yeah, with the weird names, don't blame me. I do this in my math class because I don't have the time to do this at home.)

Emiko didn't see and kept on talking, they stopped, when she continued, they continued to fight.

"Oh, so they're from another dimension," Emiko said. Trishi and Koro stopped fighting.

"Yep! I'm the weird, psycho one!" Koro said, making the peace sign.

"I'm the...," Trishi started but then she fell on the floor, swirly-eyed.

"...the hyper one." Koro finished for her.

"What happened to her! Oh dear! I must revive her at...," Emiko wrung her hands but she was interrupted by Koro.

"She's not dead, yet," Koro said. she started cackling like mad.

Emiko looked at the clock.

"Oh no! Daisuke! It's time for school!" Emiko began undressing Daisuke quickly. Soon, he was left in his boxers.

"Mom! There are girls hemmph!" Emiko somehow stuffed his uniform on him.

"No time! You can't go strutting around in Dark's clothing! The people will talk!"

Emiko shoved him out the door with his bag and lunch.

"Now go!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Daisuke stumbled but regained his balance.

"What...what happened?" Trishi rubbed her temples.

Koro, adjusting her glasses, replied, "Nothing you should be concerned of."

Emiko asked anxiously, "Are you alright? Would you like anything? Juice? Water? Ice...,"

"**ICE CREAM!**" Trishi shrieked.

Koro covered her ears.

"Damn, that's loud!" she complained.

"You want ice cream?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, YES!" Trishi nodded her head until it was in the danger of falling off.

"How about you, Koro?"

"No."

Trishi put her hands on her hips. Her hazel eyes showed a hint of frustration.

"Of course you want ice cream! You won't stop ranting about not having any ice cream!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't!"

"**YES, I DO!**"

"Hah!" Trishi said, "so that settles it. Ice cream please!"

Secretly, Koro wanted Trishi to say that. Of course, she couldn't say that out loud.

Emiko disappeared. Trishi frowned.

"Where did she..."

"Here you go."

"AAAAH!" Trishi jumped in Koro's arms again except this time, Koro dropped her to the floor.

"Oh! Did I frighten you again?" Emiko asked worriedly.

"No," Trishi blurted.

Emiko and Koro stared at her. Trishi twitched, then blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, dozed off for a minute."

Koro poked Trishi. Suddenly, Trishi keeled over and began to snore. Emiko was still holding the ice cream when Koro poked at Trishi again.

"Who's going to eat this one?" Emiko gazed at the dripping ice cream. ( by the way, it's chocolate.)

"I'll eat it!" Koro snatched them both and wolfed it down noisily.

Emiko just stood there, astounded at such behavior and manner

**WhiteWolf92: I will be introducing a random person from the audience. Let me see. Does anyone want to volunteer?**

**(Cricket, cricket)**

**WhiteWolf92: Anybody?**

**Voice from audience: You suck!**

**Another voice from the crowd: I want to go up!**

**WhiteWolf92: (relieved) Come on up! What's your name?**

**Person: You don't need to know.**

**WhiteWolf92: O.O so, what do you want to talk say?**

**Person: Satoshi's gay.**

**WhiteWolf92: Anything else?**

**Person: Yeah, Daisuke's gay.**

**WhiteWolf92: Anything else?**

**Person: Yeah, Dark's gay.**

**Audience: O.o**

**Person: OK, I'm going.**

**(Person leaves and the room is quiet once again)**

**(Cricket, cricket)**


	13. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. I am very poor. No money see? (pulls out pockets. Spiderwebs are in pockets) Hello Mr. Spider how do you do? Sorry, I am a bit weird sometimes… well anyways…

**Chapter 11 The Truth**

_The truth…What is the truth?_

_Does honesty actually pay?_

(Back in Azumano)

"Girls! Will you please watch your language?" a teacher bursted through a door.

"Where in the world are we?" Ashui asked angrily.

The teacher just blinked.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

Tsuben and Ashui shook their heads.

"Well, this is Azumano Middle School. What place are you girls looking for anyways?"

(You cannot imagine what their faces looked like but I'll give you a hint: O.O)

"We were in a museum…now we're… in a school?" Ashui shouted.

**Classroom**

Aya was doodling on a piece of paper. She drew a heart with wings and a snake chewing on one wing. Her drawing was terrible but she didn't care. Aya was writing her name in different styles when she heard a shout, "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" her pencil point snapped.

Daisuke tapped her shoulder, urgently. Aya glanced at him. He pointed at the door. Aya frowned. _What is it? _She mouthed.

Daisuke pointed again and Aya turned her head to see the teacher slamming the door open. She looked past the teacher to see two girls, looking very harassed.

Aya whispered, "Do you think those girls are like Trishi and Koro?"

Daisuke nodded.

**BRIIING!**

_Thank God! The bell's right on time!_

_Let's go, _Daisuke signaled.

Aya sighed and slipped out of her seat…

Satoshi watched as Aya walked after Daisuke.

_You love her don't you? _Krad asked chuckling.

_Yes, but not in the way you think, _Satoshi answered.

_What do you mean by that? I see and hear every thought you have, _Krad said confusedly.

"Not everything," Satoshi mumbled.

_What?..._

Aya trotted behind Daisuke. They stopped when they reached the two girls and the teacher who was lecturing the girls on proper language.

"Excuse me Ms. Cardenas. I hope I am not interrupting anything? I am sure that me and Aya could help," Daisuke offered, smiling his usual smile.

Ms. Cardenas looked relieved. "That is very kind of you. Do you know these people?"

The two girls that came out of the blue sat down on the floor, and then jumped up quickly. Their butts were still sore from the painful landing. Aya watched them from the corner of her eye. Hey looked very uncomfortable. The shorter girl with black hair and red highlights saw Aya looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a slight air of annoyance.

Aya shook her head. _Of course, it is rude to stare at people._

Ms. Cardenas returned to the classroom a few moments later, trying to dodge a crowd that came through the door.

"We don't need a tour guide, Tsuben. We need to get out of **here**," the girl with red highlights sighed.

The girl named Tsuben shrugged.

Daisuke blinked several times. Something had gotten into his eye. He rubbed his eye, trying to dislodge it.

_Aargh, it hurts, _he thought.

_What happened? _Dark asked sleepily.

Daisuke shook his head mentally._ Never mind._

"Watsup Dai? Somethin' in your eye?" Aya asked worriedly.

Daisuke shook his head quickly. "It's alright, it's just…," he started to say but Aya silenced him by cupping his face and searching for the object that was irritating Daisuke's eye.

Daisuke blushed at the closeness between them. He noticed how beautiful her golden eye were at this distance.

_Wait, golden? I thought they were blue! _Daisuke jumped backwords.

Aya frowned. "Did I hurt you?" She asked. (O.O?)

Tsuben and the other girl watched them, bored, knowing that it would take some time for the conversation to finish. Aya turned her head, noticing the two.

"Sorry girls. Got a little distracted," she apologized.

"It's fine. We'll just stand her all day and…ow!" Ashui winced as Tsuben stomped on her foot.

"That hurts!" the other girl snapped.

"Oh c'mon Ashui, don't get mad!" Tsuben placed her arm on Ashui's shoulder, leaning casually.

Aya and Daisuke, who had forgotten what he had seen, sweatdropped.

_More weird people. _

(**Koro: **Whaddaya mean more weird people? (Trishi tries to hold Koro back while Koro wrestles with Trishi, trying to attack Dai and Aya) **Koro: **DAMMIT! LET GO OF ME!)

Tsuben and Ashui sighed.

"Can we go home now?" Tsuben asked.

"Yeah, I need to feed my cat," Ashui added.

"Sorry. No can do. We do not know how to get you people back in your own dimension so,…yeah," Aya plopped down on the tiled floor, her back against the wall.

People were still walking past them, or rather pushing them.

"Watch it!" one snobby girl shrieked, barging between them with her colleagues. She flipped her golden hair haughtily.

"Come on girls, ignore these **losers**," she said loftily.

Aya pretended to hurl. _Losers? As if!_

Tsuben and Ashui seemed immobile. Daisuke tapped their shoulders.

"Hello? You…," Daisuke spoke but he went, flying backwards and hit some people that were passing by.

"**WHAT? WE CAN'T GO BACK?**" Tsuben and Ashui yelled.

"Hey, hey, I didn't say that we can't…," Daisuke tried again, but…the two girls did not seem to be in the mood to listen.

"**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**" Tsuben shouted.

Several people, okay scratch that, a **lot **of people stopped to stare.

(**Tsuben and Ashui: **I'm not that loud! **WhiteWolf92: **In this, you are!)

Aya flipped open her cell phone and dialed Daisuke's home phone number.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke yelled, plugging his ears. Tsuben and Ashui continued to yell "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!".

"I'm calling Koro!" Aya yelled.

"WHAT?" Daisuke yelled.

"UNPLUG YOUR EARS IDIOT!" Aya bellowed. The phone in her hand clicked.

"Hello? This is the Niwa residence. Whom may I ask is speaki…," Emiko's voice stated.

"GET KORO HERE NOW!" Aya yelled into the receiver.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emiko asked.

"JUST GET HER HERE, DAMMIT!" Aya shouted.

"Yes, right away." The phone clicked dead.

Aya snapped her phone shut and did what Daisuke did, plug her ears. It was surprising that the teachers weren't coming to the hall right now and having them arrested.

"**MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKIN' WAY!**" A loud voice shouted over the din.

"Thank you!" Aya said to a fuming Koro.

Koro pounced and grabbed the two yelling girls, dragging them out, cutting off their voices.

_Ah, the blessed silence, _Aya thought in relief.

_Shnorre, _Daisukeheard a little voice in the back of his mind._ What? He's still sleeping? _

_Of course not idiot! _Dark said angrily._ I wouldn't snore like that. Anyways, can't you keep it down?_

Although it was quiet, there was a singing sound in Aya's ear.

(A/N: Don't you just hate that?)

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

"Lunch," Aya answered smiling.

Aya caught up with Koro halfway out the door.

"Hey Koro, how'd you get here so fast?"

Koro gave Aya the how-could-I-not-know look.

"Anyone could hear that 50 miles away. You have gotta be deaf if you didn't hear it."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for coming," Aya said patting her back.

"Watch it! I got a bunch of crazy people here that are trying to kill me."

"Oh, sorry," Aya recoiled sharply.

**2 minutes later **

Aya was eating her lunch with Daisuke when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Satoshi watching her amusedly.

"Can I have a fry?" he asked, smiling.

Aya shrugged, "Why not?"

"Thanks." He popped a fry in his mouth.

Several girls gaped at her and Satoshi. Few even whispered to each other. Aya thought, _Dorks. _

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Satoshi asked.

Aya nodded in answer.

**5 minutes later**

Aya and Satoshi went up onto the roof of the school.

(sorry, I don't know what these things are called. Decks? Balconies?)

"So, whatcha want to talk about?" Aya asked leaning on the railing.

"This has been bugging me for some time now. I can't hide it anymore." Satoshi said sighing.

Satoshi walked up to her and hugged her. Aya stood there, dumbfounded.

"It has been long. I have been searching for you for a long time. Your dad took up a different name so it was pretty hard looking for your name but at last I have found you."

"What are you talking about?" Aya asked. It was kind of weird being in the arms of someone, especially a **guy**.

"Of course you wouldn't know," Satoshi sighed. He held her at arms length.

"Now I can pass my curse to you," Satoshi teased.

"What, what? Tell me! **What are you talking about?**"

Satoshi grinned, "Hello, sister."

Aya nearly fell over the railing. _Sister?_

"But…how?"

"Your last name's Hikari. You're father changed it so you wouldn't suspect."

Aya looked at Satoshi.

"I don't look like you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Now why is that?"

"Oh, well. This is great! Wait 'till I tell dad this!"

Satoshi's expression turned suddenly serious.

"No. You won't tell this to anyone. UNDERSTAND?"

"Not even Niwa?"

"No."

"Oh, alright I won't," Aya promised.

Satoshi and Aya returned downstairs together a few minutes later with Aya clinging onto Satoshi's arm.

"What's with this?" Satoshi asked grumpily. It was very difficult for him to walk.

"Trying to keep girls off you." Aya winked.

Satoshi laughed, "Good idea."

"


	14. Two Assassins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. Must I say more?

**Koro: **Shut up and get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **You guys are so mean.

**Trishi: **I didn't say anything.

**Chapter 12 Two Assassins **

Shikaku Kana's black eyes roamed the scenery constantly, preparing to attack at any moment, may it be a group of ninjas or an innocent kid.

"Calm down Kana," Mizuchi Kuina said for the hundredth time.

Kana relaxed, but only by one percent. Kuina sighed, knowing that Kana would never relax entirely, whether resting or sleeping. They were best friends since they were born practically and they were also the top assassins in the world. Shikaku Kana being the best out of the two. Kana was also Kuina's bodyguard. Well, partially, it was their mission. Kuina closed her eyes and remembered when Kana first became her bodyguard. They were separated during a mission and hadn't seen each other for years. They were forbidden to. It would have given their positions away. That would have been devastating.

**Flashback **

"I'm whose bodyguard?" Kana raised an eyebrow at the government official one cool, Sunday morning.

The government official ignored her question and continued, "I also will give you two a fake ID and a place to stay." He pressed a button on his table and spoke on the intercom. "Yoshikuno Kumiya, bring her with you."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't find her. She disappeared all of a sudden," a voice answered nervously from the intercom.

"What? Kumiya, I told you to stay with her at **all **times!"

"I did sir. I only blinked and she disappeared."

Kuina had managed to sneak away from the watchful eyes of the woman who was called Kumiya. Right now, she was hiding behind the door, watching her new bodyguard. Kuina couldn't see the bodyguard's face but her/his posture looked familiar... Kuina jumped backwards and dodged as the bodyguard leapt and kicked down the door that Kuina was hiding behind. Kuina landed gracefully on her feet and raised her head to meet her bodyguard's eyes. Again, she saw a pair of eyes that looked incredibly familiar...

"**KANA!**" Kuina nearly ran over Kana, trying to hug her. Kuina squeezed Kana so hard that Kana began to choke, and that was saying a lot.

**End of Flashback**

Kuina walked through the doors of her "school". Her mission: act like a middle school student for the time being. Kana followed her in, her hand on the hilt of her wakizashi. She never went anywhere without it. Kuina was suddenly shoved aside as a group of boys pushed past her. They stuck their middle fingers at Kuina's face and walked past them, laughing hysterically. Kana prepared to slash them with her wakizashi but Kuina quickly grabbed the hem of Kana's cloak, stopping her in her tracks.

"It is all right, Kana. I'm fine," Kuina let go of Kana's cloak slowly. Kana glared at the boys' backs, angry that they had hurt her best friend, then followed Kuina as they threaded through knots of people. Kuina soon found and entered her homeroom, Kana tailing behind.

"Quiet!" the homeroom teacher shouted. Kuina flinched, rubbing her ears. Kana's expression never changed although Kuina could see that Kana's sensitive ears were in pain. _Stupid teacher, we both can hear just fine! What's he trying to do, make us go deaf? _Kuina asked herself angrily. Of course she kept her comments to herself. She was too well brought up. She was usually quiet about those things.

**BRIIIIIING!**

_Stupid bell, _Kuina and Kana both thought at the same time. A few people snickered at them as they walked by. They were snickering at the pained expressions on Kuina's and Kana's face. Only when they saw Kana's wakizashi did they shut their mouth. Kana started to twitch, the beginning stage of her anger. Kuina patted her shoulder, trying to coax her from getting mad. Kuina began to sweat a little, half expecting to see Kana bouncing around, slaying everything in sight because a group of people made her mad. When they leaned against the wall, a red-haired boy walked up to them.

"Hi, my name's Daisuke. Are you new here?" the red-haired boy said smiling cheerfully.

"And my name's Aya," another person said, this time a girl with indigo hair.

"Are they new?" another girl said coming over.

Kuina smiled. _Such nice people, _she thought. Kana thumbed her wakizashi. Kuina glared at Kana, daring her to execute a murder. "It's just a habit," Kana muttered under her breath but loud enough that only Kuina could hear. Then, they all heard the bell for class ring. All the students sat in their seats while Kana and Kuina leaned against the wall, trying their best to ignore the bell and not destroy it. They heard the teacher's footsteps and then his loud voice bellow, "QUIET!"

"Class, we have some new students," the teacher said.

"Again? Is our school popular or what?" one kid joked. As murmurs issued from the class, the teacher scanned the class

calmly, a nerve throbbing on his forehead.

"Please get to the front of the class if you are talking or maybe I'll just send you to detention!"

It became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Thank you. You two, my name is Mr. Nonobito,"

Kuina choked and covered her mouth. Kana looked away, trying to hide the laughter in her eyes. The name sounded funny and weird.

"You guys alright?" Mr. Nonobito asked them, looking worried.

Kuina nodded, still choking. Mr. Nonobito smiled anxiously and asked Kuina," Why don't you say your name and tell the class a little about yourself?"

Kuina headed for the front of the class. She faced the class and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Hi! My name's Fubayashi Tsuki! Nice to meet you all!" Kuina said brightly. She jumped when she heard Kana speak behind her. Kuina didn't hear her at all.

"My name is Ishimaru Ayumi," Kana lazily said. They were using fake names so no one would suspect that they were assassins.

Many guys whistled at them. I mean who could blame them? Kana and Kuina had nearly perfect bodies. Some girls looked jealously at them. Kana looked startled for a moment and slowly, her hand started reaching for her...

"Kana!" Kuina said sharply for the millionth time.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," Kana grinned mischievously.

Kuina shook her head again. Although they were alike in some ways they were also different. They were different as day and night. Yin and Yang.

"Well that's all I can say I guess," Kuina waited patiently.

Mr. Nonobito pointed to a table beside a brown-haired boy.

"Kobarouta Hiro," he snapped.

"Yes sensei?" the boy answered obediently.

"Is that table empty?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. Tsuki and Ayumi sit at that table."

Kuina led Kana to their seat and sat down.

"Now who has the same schedule as these two? Somebody needs to help them find their classes." Mr. Nonobito read their schedule off of a little piece of paper.

About five people raised their hands. Kuina spoke up quickly, "I can find my classes myself Mr. Nonobito,"

Mr. Nonobito smiled. "That settled then?"

"Yes."

Mr. Nonobito resumed class as usual. The day went by **slowly **for Kana and Kuina. What a day for them.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Sorry, sorry I took so long! Gomen nasai people!

**Koro: **Sorry my ass.

**WhiteWolf92: **Well I am.

**Koro: **Whatever (rolls eyes)

**WhiteWolf92: **Reviews puhlease...AAH! (Everyone jumps on WhiteWolf92 and try to choke her)

**E****veryone:** You should have updated sooner!

**WhiteWolf92: **(choking)


	15. Dinner At House of Assassins

**Disclaimer: **(singing) I do not own DNAngel…even though I want to…don't question on my intentions…I don't know what the hell I'm singing…(voice cracks)lalalala…lalalala…LALA!

**RoseIndigo: **(snorts)

**Everyone: **(sweatdrops)…

**WARNING: DAISUKE FANPEOPLE, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE DAISUKE TO BE INFLICTED WITH DANGER, OR WHATEVER. LOTS OF MEAN THINGS ARE SAID AND HE GETS HURT A LOT. **

**Chapter 13 Dinner at Kuina and Kana's**

"_When in danger or in doubt,_

_Run in circles scream and shout."_

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Kuina asked, smiling at her new friends.

Aya thought for a moment and answered, "If my mom says it's okay." She yawned, stretching her arms.

"Daisuke?" Kuina questioned.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please?" Kuina pouted.

"We'll see," Daisuke stated.

"How about you Satoshi?"

"That would be nice. If it's all right with you."

"That's all right," Kuina beamed.

"Is it all right if I invite the others?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course. Invite as many people as you want."

**After School**

"Come on Kana, can you whip up your best food? Let's impress them!" Kuina said happily, prancing around. Kana stared at her surprised.

"They didn't say they were coming yet," she said, her eyes following Kuina's movements.

"Well they're bound to aren't they?"

Kuina started to drag Kana toward their "house" then stopped in realization.

"We don't have food yet do we?" Kuina asked, "We don't even have a house!" Kana straightened her cloak and covered her wakizashi, looking bored.

"We do. That stupid government asshole says so," she said coolly. Obviously, she didn't like the government much. Kuina could agree on that one. While some people were starving, the government was drowning themselves with money, hiding behind there stupid idea of a "perfect country". They were only working because…well…they're hired assassins, what can you say? But that was not the point.

Kuina's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Great! But you have to show me where it is and don't make it too obvious."

"Hey! Tsuki!" a group of people yelled, waving their hands to turn their attention towards them. Kuina had informed them to come with her to her house right after school. Kuina continued to smile, that same smile. It was as if that expression was forever frozen on her face. (Anyways…)

"We can all come! Isn't that great!" Daisuke shouted.

Suddenly, a dart came flying right at Daisuke. Kuina caught it between her index finger and middle finger.

"Kana, did you throw this?" Kuina asked.

Kana replied casually, "Why yes, I did."

"And why did you throw this at Daisuke?"

"Because he's such a pest."

"And why is that?"

"He's a pest."

"Why is he a pest?"

Kana chose not to answer. No use arguing with Kuina on that subject. Most of the time, she could be stubborn and mostly won in an "argument".

"I have a question," Daisuke interrupted.

Kuina looked attentively at him. "You have my undivided attention."

"Why do you call each other Kana and Kuina? I mean, I heard that there are two assassins that go by that name."

"It's none of your…," Kana started.

"It's our nicknames," Kuina interrupted and abruptly changed the subject. "So want to go to my place now?"

Kana led the way, partially because she was protecting the defenseless group (except for Kuina of course) and partially because Kuina didn't know the way to the house. When they reached the place however, everyone else besides Kana was stunned. Kuina hid her expression behind her mask but was stunned as everyone else in the inside. The house looked like it was one of those houses which pop stars live in.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in," Kuina opened the door with the key that Kana slipped into her palm. Everyone took off their shoes at the front entrance, still jaw-dropping at the sight.

"Be careful and don't get lost. It'd be best if you people stayed with me," Kuina stated. Although she was never in this house, she knew where to go. It was just a natural instinct that Kana and Kuina had. Kuina led everyone into a huge living room with the most expensive furniture and a huge TV and I mean **HUGE. **

"Awesome! You got everything here!" Aya, Trishi, and Koro said in awe. They placed themselves in front of the TV and grabbed the remote.

"Damn, how do you operate this fucking thing?" Koro growled angrily, trying to turn on the power. Aya just grabbed the remote from her hand ("Hey, I wasn't done with that!") and pressed a random button. The TV turned on.

"I knew that," Koro said, snatching the remote from Aya's hands once again.

"Make yourselves comfy around her ok? We'll start cooking," Kuina said and led Kana into the kitchen. Kuina pulled out everything that was needed.

"I'll boil the water while you chop the vegetables," Kuina instructed.

"How come I have to do the hard work?" Kana asked. --?

"I'm bad at cooking, you know that Kana."

"You are not that bad."

"I suck."

"Stop degrading yourself, Kuina, you are great and you know it. Stop being so modest."

Kuina pulled out the cutting board and knife. "I will not argue with you. OK, I'm not **that** bad but I just can't cook as good as you," she pointed out. Kana nodded, sighing," I guess so. No point in arguing with you on that subject." She smile a genuine smile. Kana never actually smiled at anyone unless they were really close like Kuina.

"Let's get started!" Kuina yelled. Kana just shook her head. _Where does she get all that energy? _She wondered.

**10 minutes later**

Kuina and Kana were chopping garlic when Daisuke peered inside.

"You girls done yet?" he asked walking inside the kitchen, "What are we going to eat?"

"Wait like everyone else is doing right now," Kana gritted her teeth.

"I'm hungry, what's on the menu?" Daisuke whined.

There was no warning. One moment, he was standing there calmly and the next second, he was screaming on the top of his lungs as a silver blur grazed the side of his head.

"Would the menu consist of a metal blade sticking out of your head?" Kana asked coldly. Kuina frowned and slapped Kana warningly on the back.

"Kana, don't do that! Remember what we are doing!"

"He asked for it."

Daisuke stood there ashen-faced. He was shaking like a leaf. The knife's point was against the wall, right beside his head. In truth, it had grazed his left temple. He felt blood dripping onto his shoulder. _Is this girl crazy? _Daisuke thought.

Kuina tried to tug Kana's hair but she flung it out of reach. Kuina pouted and returned her attention back to Daisuke.

"You alright? That's quite a cut there."

Daisuke shook his head, a few drops of blood splashing on the floor, and walked out the kitchen, probably afraid of Kana by now.

**2 hours later **

Silence. Nothing but the silence. I was getting on Kuina's nerves. Everyone was just…eating. Kuina realized that Daisuke must have told the incident. Not that she blamed him. Anyways, she tried to start a conversation with a lame, "Satoshi, did you really get a college degree?"

Satoshi nodded slowly. Kuina stared at their blank faces. No life.

"Umm…Ayumi and Tsuki, do you two know about the famous assassins?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

Everyone's attention turned to him. Daisuke gasped when Kuina and Kana snatched his wrist and led him to an isolated room.

"Never say about assassins in front of ordinary people," Kana growled.

"How do you know about Kana and Kuina anyway? That's supposed to be top secret." Kuina narrowed her eyes dangerously, the first expression that Daisuke had seen besides smiling. Her gaze was cold and calculating, with a malignant gleam.

Daisuke froze as he saw a wakizashi slide out of its sheath.

**WhiteWolf92: **Oooh…cliffhanger.

**Koro: **Shut up.

**WhiteWolf92: **Reviews please.

"Hi my name is Bob I like eggs and pretty floors yeah bye. D"

Rose Indigo

P.S. I made it up


	16. A Bird?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. I just don't ok? Ok.

**Chapter 14 A Bird?**

"_Why do I get the feeling that one day I'll be describing this to a psychiatrist?"_

Daisuke took a step backwards, frightened. Unexpectedly, he heard a chirping noise from "Kuina's" pocket. Kuina stopped and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small sparrow.

"Ssh, quiet Kenni," she soothed. She made a small chirping noise in her throat and the bird chirped softly, snuggling in Kuina's cupped hands.

"Kuina, you still carry that around?" "Kana" wrinkled her nose.

(Just if you're wondering, they like it better to call each other Kana and Kuina instead of their given "names" from the government because… they don't like those undercover names. (shrug)

**Kana: **What kind of name is Ayumi?

**WhiteWolf92: **(sweatdrops) doesn't it sound nice?

**Kana: **No. Sounds more like stupid.

**WhiteWolf92: **…)

"Hey, Kenni might come in handy sometime and don't call him 'that'!" Kuina pouted. Kana only sighed. _Of course, Kuina **is **an animal lover. _

"So, you **are **the two assassins Kuina and Kana. What **are **you doing here?"

Kana growled, _he knows. _Kana glanced at Kuina. The question was obvious. _So should we kill him? _Kuina sighed and nodded her head halfheartedly.

(A/N: Kana and Kuina have a special connection and no they are not telepathic. Just sisterly love.)

Daisuke was afraid. Kuina and Kana advanced him slowly and cautiously. They were going to kill him.

**Dinner Table **

Aya poked her rice balls with a pair of chopsticks. _What's taking Daisuke? _Aya began to doze but then snapped wide. _Is that a scream I hear? _Out of the blue, Daisuke crashed through the wall and landed on the table, scattering food everywhere.

"Crap, he got away."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him."

"WHAT? You're changing your mind?"

"Well…"

Aya scrambled onto the table and reached for Daisuke as everyone ran out of the house, running for their lives. Aya and Daisuke, however, were ignored.

She pulled Daisuke on her lap and shook him gently.

"Daisuke, you okay?"

Daisuke groaned, but did not open his eyes. He looked so pale.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he smiled weakly.

Aya cradled his head. Everyone was gone (except for Trishi and Koro, somehow, they became lost, again.) She stroked Daisuke's cheek as his body relaxed. Aya realized how cute and mature Daisuke could look when he was unconscious. Innocent and… she blushed, shaking her head frenetically. _What in the world am I thinking? _

**CRASH!**

"Owww. Oh no! Kenni!"

"Chirp!"

Aya ducked as a bullet narrowly missed her. Wait…it was…a bird. _A bird? _Aya frowned.

"Kenni! Come back down!" Tsuki shouted.

Aya glanced at Tsuki who was crawling out of the hole in the wall with Ayumi, then stared at the sparrow who had landed on the chandelier.

"Here Kuina, give me your shoe."

"Why?"

"Just give me."

"Why not your shoes?"

"Aya, give me yours."

"OK."

Aya gave her the shoe. Ayumi grabbed it and aimed it carefully at the bird. In the last minute possible, the bird flew out the window. Unfortunately, Aya's shoe was stuck on the chandelier.

"Great! Now Kenni flew away!" Tsuki wailed.

Ayumi glared, "Oh be quiet, Kuina."

"Hey um, you guys," Aya said hesitantly. If they call each other Kuina and Kana, why not her?

"Kuina and Kana?"

They stopped and stared.

"I can't take it anymore! I hate those names!" Kana said.

"Which ones?" Kuina asked.

"What the stupid government says, I am not going to listen. Screw them, they're on their own. Who **cares. **I'm sick and tired of saying different names. We probably had over 50 undercover names by now."

"I think some of the names are ok," Kuina said.

Aya was…well…lost.

"So, am I going to get my shoe back anytime soon? I don't think my mom would like it if she finds my shoe stuck on a chandelier in someone else's house."

Kuina jumped and ran up the wall onto the ceiling, grabbed the shoe from the chandelier, and when falling, twisted in midair and landed on her feet.

"Here, sorry," she apologized.

Aya took the shoe and placed it on her foot. A flash of red reminded her of something.

"Daisuke! I completely forgot about him!"

"How can you? He's on your lap," Kana said.

Aya ignored this statement and asked, "What happened to him?"

Kana and Kuina looked at each other. Kuina took a step forward. Aya tensed. She looked at Kana and saw something glinting on her hip. Aya looked back down at Daisuke.

_Come to think of it, their voices sounds a lot like the ones that…,_ Aya gasped. _The're going to kill me!

* * *

_

**WhiteWolf92: **Another cliffy!

**Koro: **Grrr…(pounces on WhiteWolf92, strangling her) NO. MORE. CLIFFHANGERS!

**Extra**

**A/N: My friend wants a SatoshiXPaperBag pairing, but… it just doesn't fit in the story that much so, I'm devoting the end of this page for my friend. Some of my characters are in this, too.**

**Aya:** (walks over to Satoshi's room) Hey bro, what are you doing in there? (opens door)

**Aya:** (--o)

**Satoshi:** (holding a paper bag) SSh! Quiet! My love is sleeping!

**Aya:** … (walks out)

**School**

**Daisuke:** (walks over to Aya) Hi! Where's Satoshi?

**Aya:** My brother's on a date with a paper bag.

**Daisuke:** What?

**Aya:** I know what you're thinking.

**Restaurant**

**Satoshi:** Isn't this romantic?

**PaperBag:** …

**Satoshi:** I skipped school just for you.

**PaperBag:** …

**Satoshi:** Waiter, can I get a check, please?

**Waiter:** Are you done?

**Satoshi:** Yes.

**Waiter:** How about you?

**PaperBag:** …

**Satoshi:** (looks for credit card)

(Waitress comes, grabs the paper bag and the dirty plates while Satoshi continues to look for card)

**Satoshi:** Oh, here it is. (Looks up and screams)

**Satoshi:** Where are you? (Grabs waiter) Have you seen…

**Waitress:** (Comes around corner) a paper bag? I threw it away. Someone just dumped food in it.

(Satoshi was trying to "feed" the paper bag by just stuffing food in it)

**Satoshi:** NOOOOOOO!

(Satoshi runs around in circles holding head while everyone in restaurant is staring at him)

**Satoshi:** NOOOOO!

(Kana flicks out sword and hits Satoshi with the blunt side of the sword)

**Satoshi:** X.X

**Everyone else:** …

**THE END**


	17. A Stranger

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own DNAngel. Drawings are cool though. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm not allowed on my home computer that much anymore because of stupid fucking viruses. Well anyways, enjoy!

**A/N: **Anime characters here might be somewhat/a lot different from the actual, personalities. Oh yeah, you know the undercover names for Kuina and Kana? They're being thrown away by the assassins because they hate the names. Dunno why and I suggest you do not ask them or they will murder you. And sorry I talk so much. I just have a lot to say. Anyways, tell me in your reviews anything ok? Flames are welcome. Kana and Kuina are real live people just to tell you guys. Beware because they might end up killing you… just joking. But they are real live people.

**Chapter 15 A Stranger**

"Aya…"

"Stay away!"

"Hold on Aya, we're not going to hurt you…"

"I said back off!"

Aya stood protectively over Daisuke's body. She was prepared to defend herself and do some karate moves on them. She knew a couple of defense moves and one attack so she could take Daisuke's body and take it to safety. She didn't trust them one bit.

Kana and Kuina looked at each other anxiously. They looked as if they didn't know what to do. Aya picked Daisuke onto her back, backed away and ran out the dining room. She ran out into the hallway, not caring where she was going. She thought she saw a shadow but she ignored it. Her first top priority was finding an exit. She tried a door, _was it the way out? _She was prepared to walk through it when a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. She was surprised for a moment, then rebellious. She wrestled ferociously, trying to break the person's hold. The person's iron grip did not release her.

"Stop moving dammit," a voice growled in her ear. Aya stiffened.

"Oh it's you, how did you find me?" Aya said, shifting Daisuke's limp frame on her back.

Krad stepped into the light. The light reflected of his pale skin, casting an eerie glow. Aya had an urge to run but she suppressed it. _Why does he always make me feel so scared? _

"What do you want Krad?"

"I don't want anything, I'm just wondering why you look so scared," he said coolly.

"Wow Krad, I never knew you cared."

"I don't care. I'm just wondering what is going on with you."

"Beware of the two girls that live here."

"Who?"

"Kana and Kuina."

"And who are they supposed to be?"

"Ayumi and Tsuki."

"I'll keep that in mind but tell me first, why are you running from them?"

"Find that out yourself," Aya said, "I have to get out of here first."

Aya opened a few more doors and walked through one, assuming that it was the exit.

Krad had no way of knowing who Ayumi and Tsuki were. He had been…err…he was in "deep thought" (Ahem, asleep). Satoshi was currently asleep, which was no help and this was the biggest house he had ever seen. He also had no clue where to go. He was frequently turning a corner and ending up at dead ends. (Let's face it people's, Krad can also have trouble walking in big houses right?) He finally ended up in a room where it was all trashed. It looked like a typhoon came through here. He stepped over the rubble, inspecting the damage. No, more like an earthquake **and **a typhoon. His gaze fell on two girls in the center of the room, sitting on the table, or what was left of the table.

"Kana, what are we going to do? If Aya tells everyone about us…," the girl's voice trailed off.

"She's not going to," the other girl said.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"You're right I guess. Besides, at the rate we're going, people were bound to find out anyways."

"Kuina, there's somebody here," the girl named Kana said. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Krad. It was the first time **anyone **had taken her off guard.

"Who are you?" Kana demanded angrily, her hand reaching for something inside her cloak.

"Calm down Kana, no more rashness. We should start talking first," Kuina sighed. She smiled wearily at Krad and said, "Hello, what is your name and what business do you have here? This is not a very good time as you can see. We…have a little problem with the house sometimes." She laughed nervously. Kana tapped Kuina's shoulder and whispered in her ear about something. Kuina nodded and said something else.

* * *

Kana tapped Kuina's shoulder urgently, feeling a sense of danger. This new stranger emitted a strange aura. He also looked strange too. He also had a strange ki. It puzzled her. 

"Kuina, don't trust him yet. Can't you feel his ki? It feels…a bit strange," she whispered.

"I know," Kuina whispered back.

"Then why are you so nice to him?"

"He might have a different reason for coming here."

"His ki, there's nothing but…I can't place it but it just feels…cold and…I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"He looks kinda cute though isn't he?"

"Kuina! How can you think that in a time like this!" Kana yelled, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde stranger.

"I was joking. And you don't need to yell, girl," Kuina giggled.

Ashamed, Kana mumbled something under her breath which sounded like, _Kuina's one hell of a crazy girl._ Kuina smacked her head smartly.

"I heard that!"

"Ow! What did I do!"

"You know what I am talking about **Shikaku Kana**," Kuina said, crossing her arms.

"No seriously, his ki doesn't feel right," Kana said, dropping her voice.

Kuina nodded in agreement. This new stranger looked…well…strange (for the upteenth time) He had the longest hair she had ever seen on a **man**. Sure a woman but a man…? He also had a strangely feminine appearance and he had extremely pale skin. It could almost be paler than Satoshi's and Satoshi's skin color looked like the color of paper. A ghost.

Kuina ignored the danger signs in her head and held her hand out to the blonde. The blonde looked at her hand and took it firmly in his hand. He had a strong grip. Kuina forced herself to smile.

"Hi my name's…"

"Kuina, yes I know," the stranger said.

In one fluid motion, the stranger pulled Kuina's arm, dragging her closer to him. Her body melded into his making her blush furiously. She was unprepared for this sudden contact. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kana was astounded at this stranger's quickness. This stranger was dangerous all right. She thumbed the hilt of her sword. Luckily, she had brought her sword with her. Right now, she would wait for the right moment…

* * *

"And my name is Krad," the stranger whispered in Kuina's ear. His warm breath in her ear made her hair stand on end. 

"I have a question to ask. Is it all right if I ask something?" Krad said, purring in her ear.

Kuina tensed and said in a small voice, "What is it?"

"Why was Aya so intent on leaving this building? Why would she be afraid?" Krad slowly began to massage her shoulders so Kuina felt herself relaxing even though she didn't want to.

"I didn't mean to scare her. I mean…," Kuina's mind was slowly blanking out.

"Oh, and how did you scare her?" Krad said, eyeing her neck. He could feel her heart thumping madly against his chest through the shirt he was wearing.

"I…,"

Krad cried out sharply as he felt a searing pain on his back. He lost his hold on Kuina and tripped backwards. He shook his hair out of his face and turned to the person who had attacked him. It was Kana and she looked really pissed about something.

"**Get away from her you bastard**," she said through clenched teeth, holding her sword, preparing to strike again.

Krad hissed in pain. He eyed Kana warily, keeping his eye on her and at the same time, looking at the trail of blood on his arm.

The spell was broken. Kuina blinked confusedly for a moment, and then realization hit her. She ran and hid behind Kana. She was scared. For the first time, she was **really **scared of a person.

Kana crouched, preparing to strike, when all of a sudden, Krad was gone from her field of vision. Kana could detect his presence but she could not see him. She looked around and noticed that Kuina was gone. Her eyes widened. She kept her guard up, looking around for Kuina. She was angry and humiliated that she couldn't protect Kuina. For the first time, she had failed to protect the one that was the closest to her. Her friend.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Is this considered a cliffy? 

**Kana: **(shrug) I don't know. Maybe. I guess.

**Kuina:** I am not participating in this story any longer. Kana let's go.

**WhiteWolf92: **Hey! Come back! Go back to where you belong! I **own **you!

**Kana: **She's right you know.

**Kuina: **Aww,..gee. You're right. How come some of the characters are not there?

**WhiteWolf92: **I purposely did that ((cough) has no idea whatsoever.)

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	18. Captive

**Disclaimer: **Mememe. Oh hello, this is the author and no, I do not own DNAngel. Cheese!

**A/N: **As I have said before, character might act differently.

**Chapter 16 Captive**

Krad covered Kuina's mouth as Kuina tried to yell out Kana's name. She continued to struggle, trying again and again to break free from Krad's hold.

Krad had placed something around them. Some type of force field which hid them from view. How did Kuina know? How could Kana not see them when they were right under her nose?

Krad picked her up and forced her out the door with him. When they were out of the house and far away from it, he dropped Kuina on the floor. Kuina ignored the pain. The outside pain did not matter. What hurt her more was the distance between her friend and her. It was as if Krad had taken a part of her away. Kuina sat dejectedly on the floor, staring at it glumly. She knew it was no use breaking out of the magic force field. She had tried it many times but it didn't work. She felt her eyes water and before she knew it, she was crying…

* * *

Krad watched Kuina as tears fell down her face. He could see the fear reflected off those pretty, eyes that held so much emotion. He could also see the sadness. 

Krad grew his wings and pulled a thread from the force field and it disappeared. He pulled Kuina into his arms and flew into an abandoned old building. He flew through the huge window and placed her on the floor, himself sitting down. He saw that she was still crying which cut his heart painfully. Krad hesitated, then reached forward, wiping her tear.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I don't know," Kuina answered.

Krad knew he was not supposed to feel these emotions. He was supposed to be the cold, heartless bastard but…he didn't know why.

When he first saw them two, he knew that they must have been one of the Hikari's works. They were too perfect and he felt strong magic coming from them. He did not know how these two were released and how they came to be in one place once again.

Kuina gave a small sniff. Krad made up his mind. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, don't cry," Krad cooed in her ear. Kuina made no move so Krad snuggled in her neck, making her giggle slightly. He realized she was ticklish.

"You're bleeding," Kuina said softly.

"I know."

"You need it cleaned or it will get infected."

"It's alright, you don't need to worry."

Krad removed his arms and stared at the wound. There was no wound. Puzzled, he inspected his body with his hands and felt a gash on his back. It was a 1 inch **deep **cut. The blood was still seeping through. He heard a ripping sound and when turning, saw Kuina advancing him slowly.

"Take off your shirt, please," Kuina said. There was a faint tinge of red on her cheeks but she looked quite determined. Krad sighed and took off his shirt. Kuina slowly dabbed at the wound. It was wet. But how…?

"Good thing I always carry around a water bottle huh?" she asked.

Krad stared at her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Kuina didn't answer.

When it came to dressing the wound, she was hesitant. Her face reddened a little more, and she slowly began to wrap the cut. When she was done, she gave him a small smile and sat a little farther away.

For some strange reason, when Krad stared at her, he could only think of…good things. A world filled with light, love, and…pure thoughts. A paradise. He felt very satisfied and content around her.

The walls he had built around his heart were slowly falling.

* * *

Kuina was still a little scared of Krad. She scooted a little farther away, unsure of what to do. Kuina glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye. 

She gave a small sigh and asked, "Why are we here? Isn't it better if we go to some other place or…your house?"

Krad blinked at her and answered, "This is the nearest place I could find."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm using you as bai…I'm using you as…."

"As what?"

"…"

"As **what**?"

"…"

"As bait? So you can lure Kana?"

"…"

"I see. So you won't answer right?"

"…"

"Why don't you tell me? What do you want with us two?"

"…I can't say."

"Can't you tell me?"

"All I can say is…you two are…special."

"In what way?"

"That I will not say until the time comes."

"And when is that?" Kuina was getting slightly annoyed. She crawled closer to him.

"Don't ask questions."

"I believe I just did."

Krad was getting slightly annoyed also. _She is one persistent little girl. _Krad jumped, pinning Kuina to the floor which surprised her. His blonde hair tickled her so she wrinkled her nose sneezed to the side.

"Get off me Krad, you're tickling me."

"That's the point stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Insignificant little wench."

"And don't call me names."

"Oh and who says I can't? It's a free country."

"I am going to hurt you."

"How?" Krad asked, smirking. His hand slowly caressed her cheek, his fingers trailed down to her neck, then he ran his finger like spiders along her shoulders, making Kuina laugh and giggle.

"St…stop!" Kuina gasped, trying to control her laughter.

She tried to avoid him but his legs prevented her from escaping. Kuina was frantic. She tried to collect her thoughts and came up with an idea. She reached up (remember, Krad's on top of her) and started to tickle him, too. He stiffened. Kuina continued to tickle him and soon, the situation was reversed, with her on top of him and tickling him while Krad was guffawing in laughter.

"St..HAHAHA…o…HAHAHA…stop!" Krad tried to say but Kuina had him at a disadvantage.

* * *

Kana walked along the street, following a fresh trail. She picked her way along the sidewalks, the grass. What was she following? Long yellow hairs from the blonde. Kana wondered, _How did it get through that force field? I'm pretty sure nobody sheds hair that fast unless someone's balding. _

She came to an old building. It was quite small and dirty. Kana went through the doorway. The door was nearly off its hinges so there was no need to open the door. Kana walked quietly, like a cat. Her ears pricked when she heard the sound of…laughter?

She flew up the stairs, five at a time, toward the source of the sound. She listened through a crack in the door.

"Stop it! Haha!" a male's voice sounded. He was gasping and giggling at the same time. (twitch)

"You can't make me!" Kuina's own voice said, cackling in laughter.

"Oh…yes..I…can..ha..you're…fingers…haveha…no…effect…on me," the man said breathlessly, trying not to laugh. His voice sounded quite strained.

Kana looked through the crack in the door. _What are they doing? _She stared at them.

Kuina was on top of the blonde man and his shirt was off.

_Holy shit, she's not doing what I think she's doing? _Kana thought. She was starting to think her friend was not innocent as she seemed.

"You..can't…," the blonde started to say but Kana could not stand and watch any longer.

Kana kicked the door open and yelled, "Kuina what the fuck are you doing to him?"

Everyone in the room froze. Kuina stared at Kana for a moment. Then, she smiled and waved, saying, "Hi!"

* * *

Krad took this opportunity to push Kuina off of him. She tumbled over and landed hard on her back. 

"You'll pay for that dearly," Krad whispered threateningly.

Kana strode over to Kuina and said in a low voice in her ear, "Kuina were you just…."

Kuina thought that she was talking about tickling him so she said, "Yes!" She then frowned at the strange expression on Kana's face.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me that you…had a problem?" Kana said, pausing, trying to find the right words.

Kuina was now confused. "Need what?"

"How can you smile like that after you…tried to…you know," Kana looked uncomfortably at her friend.

"No I don't know."

"You know…errr," Kana leaned down and whispered in Kuina's ear, "rape him."

Kuina's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"

"But…weren't you...," Kana said.

Kuina was blushing, her face completely red.

"I wasn't trying to..er..youknowwhat. I was just tickling him!"

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **HAHAHAHA! You thought Kuina raped him!

**Kana: **Well, all people make mistakes.

**Kuina: **(blushing) Gee Kana, I'm not that kind of person.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
